Glimpse
by rubycaspar
Summary: Season four. Atlantis is visited by John Sheppard from 5 years in the future, and he has a certain four year old girl with him. Spoilers for season four, Sheyla. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I own none of the stargate franchise.

_Yes ANOTHER work in progress. But I couldn't get it out of my head!! _

_Please review and tell me what you think._

**Glimpse – Chapter One**

Teyla entered the gateroom just as her team descended the steps from the control room, Colonel Carter with them. They were talking amongst themselves, probably about the mission ahead.

As always in recent months, her heart ached with the knowledge she was not going with them.

Sam gave Teyla a smile as they drew nearer, but it was the only one she got. Ronon nodded to her, which was as good as a smile, coming from him. Rodney was bemoaning the very large backpack he was carrying, and Teyla doubted he even noticed her presence.

John looked at Teyla, but looked away again immediately, turning to face the stargate as it began to light up, his jaw set.

Teyla sighed and looked back at Sam, who had noticed John's reaction to her and gave her a sympathetic look. Teyla forced a smile, trying not to let it get to her. John had been acting cold towards her for many weeks now, and she was learning to ignore it. Well, to make it seem as though she was ignoring it.

She couldn't deny that it hurt every time he avoided her eyes or gave her a short answer. But she had learnt to hide the pain.

"Good luck," she said, turning her attention back to Ronon and Rodney.

Rodney seemed to finally notice her, but he just rolled his eyes. "I don't think _luck_ will get us there any easier," he said. "Do you know how heavy this bag is? Why can't we take a jumper?"

"There's no where to _land_, McKay," said John, still staring at the stargate.

Rodney rolled his eyes again, and Teyla smiled at Ronon, who was already looking annoyed. Their destination was a days' hike from the stargate, and if she knew Rodney he was not going to be a pleasant companion on such a journey. It almost made her glad she was not accompanying them. Almost.

The wormhole engaged and Teyla's hand immediately – instinctively – came to rest on her expanding stomach at the sudden noise. She glanced over her shoulder at the newly-formed event horizon, and when she looked back she caught John's eye. He quickly looked away and started to walk towards the stargate.

"We'll be back in a few," he called over his shoulder as he went.

Ronon and Rodney started to follow him, and Sam stepped up next to Teyla. "Stay safe," she called after them. John raised his hand and waved, and then a moment later he and the others were gone.

The wormhole shut down.

"Are you alright, Teyla?" Sam asked, turning to face her.

Teyla smiled at her. "I am fine, Sam," she said. "Though it is always hard to watch them leave without me."

And to have John treat me as though I do not exist.

Sam smiled at her understandingly, and Teyla had a feeling that she had somehow heard what her heart had silently added as well as what she had said.

"Do you want to meet up for lunch later?" Sam asked now as they started to walk towards the steps to the control room.

"Yes, I would like that," Teyla replied with another more genuine smile. "I am going to be working with Dr Zelenka for the next few hours, but after?"

Sam nodded. "Great, just come and get me when you're done," she said. She gave Teyla one last smile before disappearing through the control room and into her office.

Teyla sank down into one of the control room chairs and brought up some of the recent reports made by reconnaissance teams. She was joined by Dr Zelenka a few minutes later and they started to go through them.

Not twenty minutes had gone by when the stargate lit up and a wormhole engaged. The shield came up automatically, and Sam hurried into the control room.

"Receiving an IDC, Ma'am," said Chuck, eyes on the computer in front of him. He looked up at Sam as she approached him. "It's Colonel Sheppard."

Teyla rose awkwardly from her seat, gripping the terminal in front of her to help. She and Sam exchanged glances – if they were back this early, something must have gone wrong. They could be injured, or could have encountered an enemy or something unexpected.

Teyla swallowed hard against the fear rising in her throat.

"Lower the shield," Sam ordered. She started to walk out of the control room, and Teyla hurried after her.

They started to descend the stairs to the gateroom just as the shield was lowered. A few seconds later John stepped through. Teyla and everyone else in the room stared at him.

He was not injured, as far as she could tell. But he was wearing civilian clothes – jeans and a plain white shirt. He had a small black rucksack slung over one shoulder and his hair seemed longer and slightly flatter than when he had left.

And in his arms he held a sleeping child.

The wormhole disengaged behind him. John stood stock-still, staring around the gateroom, confusion etched all over his face.

"Er… okay…" he said quietly, looking around. He looked over at Teyla and his eyes widened as his gaze travelled down her body coming to rest on her stomach. He looked at the child he was holding, and then back at her.

"Aw _damn_," he said loudly.

Teyla and Sam reached the bottom of the stairs. "John, what's going on?" Sam demanded as they approached John.

John didn't seem to be listening. He kept looking at the child – who still slept soundly – to various people and places in the room, and he was muttering to himself.

"Way to go John, you stupid idiot – you're even wearing the same clothes and you couldn't put two and two together? And god knows what happens now, I definitely wasn't around for_ this_ bit…"

Teyla frowned and took a couple more steps forward, heading towards John with some trepidation. Something very strange was going on – he was obviously very agitated and he looked… different. And who was the child?

"Colonel?" Sam said loudly.

John blinked and looked at her properly. "Hi Sam," he said. He glanced at the child one last time before squaring his shoulders and facing her again. "So, this is going to sound totally insane, but here it is – I'm from the future."

Sam blinked at him. "Excuse me?"

"I'm from the future," John repeated. He looked at Teyla, who was staring at him in total confusion, and gave her a small smile. "I – _we­ _– were just on our way to the Alpha Site. It was a solar flare."

There was a moment's silence.

"How do you know that?" Asked Sam eventually, ever the scientist. "How can you be sure it was a solar flare that sent you here?"

John shrugged. "Well, I can't really," he said. "Not until I get back and Rodney confirms it. But it's a solar flare that sends us back, so I'm guessing…"

"Who is the child?" Cut in Teyla, noting his use of the word 'us'.

John looked at Teyla in silence for a moment. "Um…" His eyes flicked down to her stomach again and then back up at her face.

Teyla's jaw dropped.

"Wait – that child is _Teyla's_?" Said Sam, gaping at him.

John looked at Teyla in silence for a moment before answering. "Yeah."

Teyla could feel the eyes of Sam and every other person in the room on her, but she didn't spare any of them a glance. Instead she stared at the child asleep in John's arms.

It was a girl, with her colouring but with long black hair, which half covered her face. She was snuggled against John's neck, her small arms wrapped round his shoulders.

Teyla's heart clenched. She was _beautiful_.

"Er, I think we'd better take this to the infirmary," said Sam after a few moments.

John nodded. "Sure," he said. He gave Teyla another smile which she almost missed, still staring at the girl. Her _daughter_. But she did notice, and she returned it gladly. It had been so long since John had smiled at her.

John started to walk towards the exit that led to the infirmary, and Sam nodded to two of the guards on duty to follow him, which they did.

With a significant look at one another, Teyla and Sam followed them as well.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay… thank you Colonel," said Dr Keller, removing the needle from his arm.

"No problem," said John, holding a piece of gauze to the puncture wound as instructed.

Dr Keller handed the phial of blood she had just extracted to a waiting nurse and then looked at the girl, who John had carefully placed on one of the beds. They were in a private room just off of the main infirmary, which had only two beds in it. John was perched on the edge of the girl's bed.

"Can you wait until she's awake?" John asked Dr Keller, noticing her look.

"Of course," Dr Keller said. "But if she doesn't wake up soon we're going to have to –"

"I know," interrupted John. "She's just been travelling a lot the last couple of days, so she's pretty wiped. Let her sleep for now."

Dr Keller smiled and nodded. "Alright," she said. "For now."

She bustled out of the room to supervise the blood tests.

Teyla stood leaning slightly against the other bed, staring at the girl. Her eyelids were fluttering slightly, and Teyla had the feeling that they would not have to wait long for her to awaken. The thought filled her with heady mix of nervousness and excitement.

"So, you said that it's a solar flare that sends you back?" Sam asked.

John nodded. "Yeah, two days from now," he said. "I don't remember the exact time, but Zelenka can look it up."

"And when exactly are you from?" Asked Sam.

"Five years from now," replied John. "Though I can't tell you much more than that – causality blah blah blah."

Sam nodded briefly. Ordinarily Teyla would have asked for an explanation, but she was still staring intently at the girl.

"What is her name?" Asked Teyla quietly, still staring at her. When John didn't answer she looked up at him, and saw that he was smiling at her.

"You already know her name," he said. "You named her as soon as you found out you were pregnant."

Teyla's eyes widened. "How do you know that?" She asked him.

John shrugged slightly. "You told me," he said, as though this were painfully obvious.

Teyla had done nothing of the sort. She and John barely spoke of _anything_ anymore, and certainly not of her pregnancy.

John suddenly rolled his eyes. "Oh, of course," he said. "I'm still in my petulant-not-speaking-to-you phase, aren't I?" He grinned sheepishly and Teyla's eyes widened further.

"Don't worry, I get over myself eventually," he said. "Anyway, you _will _tell me, let's put it that way."

Sam cleared her throat. "So, what is her name?" She repeated.

"Imaria," said Teyla and John simultaneously.

"That's beautiful," said Sam, smiling.

"It was the name of a childhood friend," said Teyla.

At that moment Imaria began to stir, her head moving from side to side, her eyes screwed up tight. Suddenly they flew open, revealing a dark brown gaze that stared up at the ceiling for a couple of seconds before she lifted her head slightly and looked straight at John.

Teyla's hand went straight to her stomach again as she watched her. Her heart rate quickened as she realised she was about to hear her daughter speak for the first time.

"Am I ill?" Imaria said suddenly.

Teyla's first reaction was worry – had the time travel affected her badly? But then she realised that John was smiling at her, shaking his head.

"Nope, you're fine," he said.

Imaria frowned. "Have you been shot again?" She asked, sounding exasperated rather than worried.

John chuckled and shook his head again. "_No_," he said.

Imaria sat up and looked around the room properly. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Sam and she opened her mouth to say something, but before she could she noticed Teyla. She looked at her bump and her eyes widened.

"Momma?" She asked. Teyla's heart flipped as Imaria turned back to John, looking slightly fearful. "What happened to Momma?"

Teyla took a small step towards her, an almost overwhelming need to comfort her daughter coming over her, but stopped when John started to talk again.

"Mia, do you remember that story I told you?" He asked, placing one hand on her shoulder.

"Remember, about the little girl who goes back in time and meets her Mom back before she was born?" He asked. "Remember how she stays with her Mom, and she tells her everything that's going to happen in the future and it unravels the very fabric of the universe?"

Mia nodded. Teyla and Sam glanced at each other, eyebrows raised.

"Right, well, that's happening right now," said John. "We've gone back in time, Mia. And you see your Momma – that's _you _growing inside her."

Mia looked back at Teyla, her eyes wide with shock. She looked at the bump again, frowning, as though she were trying to see inside Teyla's womb. Teyla felt Imaria move inside her and wondered if she sensed herself somehow.

Mia looked back at John. "Are we going to unravel the very fabric of the universe?" She asked.

John grinned. "No," he said. "But we do have to be careful about what we say. Don't tell anyone – not even your Momma – about what happens in the future. Okay?"

Mia nodded. "Okay."

"And if I ever tell you to stop talking, you have to, right away," added John.

Mia nodded again. "I won't say anything," she said.

John grinned again. "I know you won't," he said. "You'll be great. I know – I was there."

Mia grinned. "Is there another you?" She asked.

John nodded. "Oh yeah," he said.

"Actually, your other self just went off-world with Ronon and McKay," said Sam. "They won't be back for three days."

John gave Sam a lopsided smile. "When did they leave?" He asked.

"About twenty minutes before you arrived," she answered.

"Twenty minutes – okay…" He looked at the clock on the wall and appeared to be thinking hard. "They'll be back in about ten minutes."

Sam and Teyla looked at each other in surprise. "Why?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Rodney breaks his arm," John answered, rolling his eyes. Seeing the looks of concern from Teyla and Sam he was quick to elaborate.

"It was an accident," he said. "He wasn't looking where he was going and walked into Ronon when he stopped. He fell into a ditch. Anyway, we came straight back to Atlantis and the first thing you told me was that my future self was sitting in the infirmary with Teyla's four-year-old daughter."

"Four-and-three-quarters!" Imaria said indignantly.

John's expression didn't change. "Four-and-three-quarters," he amended. He looked at Imaria. "Sorry."

Imaria smiled and sidled up next to him, so she was also sitting on the edge of the bed, her short legs swinging over the side. John had his hands flat on the mattress either side of him, and Imaria mimicked his posture, placing her hands down in the same way, one of her hands right next to John's.

Teyla watched her every move, her eyes hungrily taking in every detail of her small body. Imaria noticed her watching her and gave her a smile, albeit a little shyly. Teyla's heart felt fit to burst with feeling.

"Well, I'd better tell Dr Keller what to expect," Sam said. She gave Teyla a small smile and hurried out of the room, leaving her alone with John and her daughter.

Imaria watched Sam leave and then turned to John. "Is Sam in charge of Atlantis?" She asked him.

John nodded. "Yeah, and –" He placed a finger over his lips and raised his eyebrows significantly. Imaria nodded.

Teyla pretended she hadn't heard that little exchange and instead tried to think of something to say.

"Why didn't you go on the mission too, Momma?" Imaria asked suddenly.

Teyla met Imaria's eyes and smiled. "I am not going on any missions until after you are born," she said.

Imaria frowned. "Why not?" She asked.

"It's because you're fat," John said. Teyla felt very indignant for a moment before she realised he was talking to Imaria.

"You're a _huge _baby, and your Momma can hardly walk because you're _so _heavy. So all she can do is sit around all day waiting for you to be born, and when you are you look like this…"

John puffed out his cheeks and held his arms out wide.

Imaria's jaw dropped. "I do not!" She retorted.

"You do," replied John, looking at her seriously. "_Ronon_ couldn't pick you up…"

"That's not true!" Imaria said, punching John on the arm. John immediately doubled up as if in great pain and Imaria started to laugh.

"Got you!" She cried gleefully.

"Yeah, okay, you got me…" John said weakly. He looked up at Teyla and winked, and she turned away to hide her smile.

She could see Sam out in the main infirmary, talking to Dr Keller, presumably telling her what John had just said. Teyla suddenly felt a flutter of nervousness. John would be back in a few minutes – how would he react to the news that his future self was here, with _her daughter_? How would he treat Imaria? They were obviously quite close in the future, but right now John was hardly speaking to her because of her pregnancy. What would he say when he saw his future self and Imaria playing together? Teyla found it hard enough to read John these days, and these were _very _unusual circumstances.

"Teyla?"

Teyla turned back to John and saw he was now standing, leaning back against the bed that Imaria still sat on.

"Would you do me a favour?" He asked. "Would you mind getting me some other clothes? These are covered in sand."

Teyla frowned, and John rolled his eyes. "Don't ask," he said. Imaria giggled.

Teyla hesitated for a moment, reluctant to lose sight of Imaria for even a moment. She was also a little worried that John – her John – would arrive while she was gone.

But John was looking at her with that imploring look on his face…

"Of course," she replied, smiling slightly. "I will be back in a moment."

"Thanks Teyla," John said, smiling back. Teyla glanced at Imaria, who was also smiling at her. Forcefully wrenching her gaze away, Teyla left the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

I was completely surprised (and a little scared!) by the amount of reviews I got for the first chapter of this story – I think the most I've ever got for a first chapter of a story is about ten, so _thirty-two_ was a pretty big step up!! Thanks everyone, and I hope the second chapter isn't a let-down. It's a bit of a beast, I'll tell you that much.

Let me know what you think… :D

**Glimpse – Chapter Two**

John reached the crest of the hill and there, standing in the middle of the small field in front of him, stood the stargate. _Finally_.

He looked over his shoulder at Ronon and Rodney, who were still making their way up the hill. Ronon had one arm around Rodney's back, and Rodney, grimacing in pain, was leaning on him heavily, his left arm clutched tightly to his chest.

John put down Rodney's backpack, which he had been holding in both hands, and shook out his aching arms. It really was quite heavy, due to all the extra equipment Rodney had packed at the last minute. Still, he'd rather be lugging this thing than helping McKay.

Okay, that sounded bad. And John did feel a little ashamed. A little. But jeez… _he fell into a ditch_! John couldn't help thinking about Wallace and Bambus, and how he had told General Landry that McKay could handle himself better. It seemed he had spoken too soon.

And now not only was the mission a bust but his team was down to two people. At the sudden, unwelcome reminder of Teyla's… _condition_… John felt the now familiar sensation of swooping anger in the pit of his stomach, and he looked back towards the gate, taking a deep breath to try and clear his head.

Ronon and Rodney were nearing the top of the hill, and John could once again hear Rodney's whining. John was letting him get away with it because he knew as well as anyone how painful it was to break a bone, but it was getting very _annoying _nonetheless. Mostly because it directed almost entirely at Ronon.

They had set out due North from the stargate, into a dense wood. Ronon took point, as he was by far the best of the three of them at finding paths through forests. Rodney walked behind him, whinging about his rucksack. John followed them, doing his best to ignore Rodney and enjoy the scenery.

Ronon stopped. Rodney didn't. He lost his balance and fell backwards; tumbling over the ridge of the ditch they were walking alongside. John had heard the crack as his arm broke, quickly followed by a very loud, very pain-filled scream.

"I mean, argh… humans have vocal chords for a reason. I know you're not quite as evolved as the rest of us but… ow! But you could at least give a warning."

Ronon met John's eyes and John understood the silent message – Ronon was dangerously close to breaking Rodney's other arm. Feeling doubly glad that they had reached the stargate again, John hoisted Rodney's rucksack back into his arms and started walking towards it.

"Okay, Rodney, we're almost there," he called over his shoulder as he strode over to the DHD.

Whatever Rodney may have said in reply was lost as the gate started to dial. Once the wormhole was established John sent through his IDC and activated his radio.

"Sheppard to Atlantis, requesting a medical team to the gate room – Dr McKay has a broken arm," he said, looking over his shoulder at the scientist, who just stood there grimacing.

There was a pause, and then Chuck's voice sounded over the radio. "Copy that, Colonel," he said. "You're free to come through."

Rodney shrugged off Ronon's hand around his back and glared at him. "Don't come near me for the foreseeable fut – argh!" Rodney wobbled but was caught by Ronon again.

John, trusting that the Satedan would help Rodney through the gate and not kill him first, rolled his eyes one more time and stepped through the event horizon.

Sam was waiting just feet away when he emerged on Atlantis a second later, and behind her stood Dr Keller and a medical team. They didn't look like they had hurried to get there.

Rodney came through with Ronon straight after him and did not seem to think it odd that the medical team was already there – he went straight to them, grimacing with pain. John looked at Ronon, who looked completely exasperated, and then turned his attention on Sam, who had barely spared Rodney a glance.

Something weird was going on.

"Everything okay?" John asked her as the wormhole behind him disengaged.

The medical team started to wheel Rodney away on a stretcher, and John didn't miss the significant look Dr Keller shot Sam as she followed them.

Sam stepped closer to John and Ronon. "We have a visitor," she said cryptically.

John raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"It's you, from the future," she told him.

John frowned. "Excuse me?" He asked, sure he had misunderstood.

"About half an hour ago the Stargate activated and we received your IDC. And then you came through, but it was you from five years in the future. He's in the infirmary right now," she explained. "It's how we knew you'd be coming back and that Rodney would be injured – he told us."

"Wait a minute," said John, trying to get his head round what Sam was telling him. "You're saying that there's another me sitting in the infirmary right now?"

Sam nodded. "Yes," she said simply. "We're running tests to make sure he's who he says he is, but I'm inclined to believe him… still, we have him under guard for now, just in case."

John looked at Ronon, who looked almost as shocked as he felt. "Right," he said weakly, turning back to Sam. "So, I guess we should…"

"Um, that's not all," said Sam. "He, er, he wasn't alone."

"Who was with him?" John asked.

Sam looked between him and Ronon a couple of times before answering. "Teyla's daughter," she said.

John gaped at her. "_What?_"

"She's four, and she's called Imaria," Sam said. "She's in the infirmary as well."

John continued to gape at her, unable to speak.

"_Seriously_?" Asked Ronon.

Sam nodded. "We're going to run tests on her as well but you only have to look at her to see – "

"Why the hell did he have her with him anyway?" John asked, finally finding his voice.

Sam shrugged. "He said they were on their way to the Alpha Site," she said.

"_What_?" John repeated, his voice slightly higher than he would have liked. "Why?"

"I don't know," replied Sam, regarding him calmly. "All I know is that they're here."

It was hard to remain riled when Sam Carter gave you one of her calm-down looks. John gritted his teeth and nodded. "Alright," he said. "I guess we'd better go… check them out."

Sam nodded. "I'll meet you up there in a little while – I have a briefing now," she said. "And John?" She added as he started to turn away.

At a look from Sam Ronon moved away inconspicuously, and Sam stepped up closer to John and lowered her voice.

"John, I know this is weird for you, but try and think how Teyla must be feeling right now," she said quietly.

John's eyes narrowed. It was an instinctive reaction to the mention of Teyla's name these days. "And?" He asked, his voice clipped.

Sam narrowed her eyes right back at him. "Just try and… try not to…" Sam sighed and shook her head. "I'll see you up there."

She turned and walked away. John watched her go for a couple of seconds, his stomach churning with a mixture of anger and indignation. Laced with something that felt strangely like guilt.

So what if Teyla thought this weird? That wasn't _his _problem. And how could anything he said or did make this any less weird for her?

He knew that her pregnancy would cause problems. He just _knew _it. And five years in the future he was going to be stuck chaperoning her kid around from Atlantis to the Alpha Site and back again.

Though at least that meant she was still here. Isn't that what he was secretly scared of, that she would decide Atlantis wasn't the place where she wanted to raise her baby? Wasn't he scared that she was going to go and try and find _him_?

John ruthlessly pushed that small, annoying voice aside as he and Ronon made their silent way to the infirmary. He was too lost in his thoughts to say anything, and Ronon seemed to be allowing him to stew, waiting for him to speak first.

Still, as they reached the infirmary, John was glad of the Satedan's support, even if it was completely silent.

The infirmary was completely empty except for a couple of nurses down the far end, bustling around outside a drawn curtain. John assumed Rodney was behind it, having his arm seen to.

A Marine was standing at the open doorway to one of the private observation rooms. He caught John's eye and jerked his head slightly towards the room.

John and Ronon made their way over to the open door. John felt Ronon slow his steps and knew that he was lagging back to give him a chance to look first, privately, and for that he was grateful. The Marine at the door nodded to John and stepped away respectfully.

John paused, took a deep breath, and stepped into the doorway.

The first person John saw was the girl. She was sitting on the edge of one of the beds, turned slightly away from him, and was swinging her legs and laughing at something.

It was like Teyla had been shrunk, she looked so much like her. Except her hair was black, and long. She wore a pair of denim jeans and a white top that had obviously both been made on Earth, but over the top a woolly cardigan that definitely looked Pegasus in design. And she was wearing a distinctly Athosian necklace – it looked almost like plain twine, and had a small silver-like clasp at the front.

John stared at her. He couldn't believe that she was there – just sitting there. Jeez, Teyla was still pregnant with her!

John didn't ponder the craziness of the situation for too long, though, because at that moment someone spoke, and he recognised the voice. Boy, did he recognise the voice.

"That was _terrible_!"

John's future self was sitting in a chair in between the two beds in the room, and he had his back to the doorway. All John could see of him was the top of his head.

The little girl was still laughing. "Let me try again!" She exclaimed.

"Go on then," replied the other John.

The little girl grinned and took a deep breath. Then she started to sing.

"_Baton Rouge Louisiana Indianopolis Indiana_

_And Columbus is the capital of Ohio_

_There's… um…_

_Something something Montana_

_Denver Colorado –"_

"Something something?" Interrupted the other John, laughing. "Is that in the Mid-West?"

John felt Ronon step up behind him as his jaw dropped. She was singing. And it wasn't just any old song – it was an _Animaniacs _song. John loved the Animaniacs, but he hadn't seen it in ages… but still, why the hell would his future self be teaching _Teyla's daughter_ Animaniacs songs?

This was crazy.

The little girl got down off of the bed and walked over to the other John. "I bet you can't do it!" She said.

"Oh really?" Said the other John. He cleared his throat dramatically.

"_Baton Rouge Louisiana Indianapolis Indiana_

_And Columbus is the capital of Ohio_

_There's Montgomery Alabama_

_South of Helena Montana_

_Then there's Denver Colorado_

_Under Boise Idaho_

_Texas has Austin then we go north_

_To Massachusetts' Boston_

_And Albany New – _hey!"

The other John's rendition was cut short when Imaria, a wicked grin on her face, started to tickle him.

"Sabotage!" He cried out, and then started tickling her back, and John caught a first glimpse of his face. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

He pulled Imaria onto his lap and she squealed as he tickled her mercilessly.

"No! Stop stop!" She cried out.

The other John stopped tickling her. "Okay, but you started… wait a minute…" His voice trailed off, and then his head whipped round and he looked straight at John.

They held each other's gaze for a few moments before the future John nodded. "Hey," he said.

John nodded back. "Hey."

"So…"

"Yeah."

There was an uncomfortable silence and John looked away from his future self – back at Ronon, who was still looking shocked. They silently exchanged a 'what-the-hell?' glance.

Suddenly, Imaria's voice rang out again. "I like his hair better."

John looked back round, and saw she was smirking up at his future self, who was glaring daggers at her.

"Get off me," he said flatly. Imaria didn't seem to take this as a slight – she laughed loudly and jumped off of his lap, and ran straight over to John. He hurriedly took a step back.

Imaria stopped a couple of feet away from him and beamed up at him, showing a gap where a tooth had recently fallen out. "Hi," she said. "I'm Mia."

John blinked at her in silence for a moment. "Mia?" He repeated. He could have sworn Sam said Imaria… oh well, Mia was nice too.

Mia nodded. John gave her a small nod in return. "I'm John," he said.

Mia giggled. "I know who _you _are, silly!" She said.

John glanced at Ronon again, and to his chagrin saw that his friend was now highly amused. He looked back at Mia and nodded weakly.

"Sure, of course you do," he said.

Mia grinned at Ronon. "Hi, Uncle Ronon!" She said.

John raised his eyebrows at Ronon, who was looking a little less amused now. "Hi, Mia," he said gruffly.

Mia shook her head emphatically, her long black hair flying all over the place. "No no no," she said emphatically. She fixed Ronon with a stern look. "Only Colonel calls me Mia!"

John's look of shock barely had time to develop before Mia grabbed his hand in both of his.

"We're singing Animaniacs, Colonel!" She said cheerfully, pulling on his arm to try and get him further into the room. "Come on!"

"Er…" John said, taking two small steps forward, though all he wanted to do was run away. He ignored the small stab of disappointment that she called Ronon 'Uncle' but referred to him as 'Colonel'.

Though only _he _was allowed to call her Mia? What the hell was going on here? There was no way he would be close to Teyla's daughter, would there? She was a cute kid and all, but still… she was _Teyla's daughter_. He could barely stand to look at her now, when she was just a bump in her mother's stomach. _This_ was torture.

"Mia, leave him alone," said the other John, standing up. Mia and John looked up at him, and Mia obediently let go of John's hand. It fell to his side, and he found himself a little disappointed she had let go.

Mia walked back over to the other John and he lifted her up onto the bed. She looked around the room, swinging her legs.

"Where's Uncle Rodney?" She asked.

What, _Rodney _got uncle status too? How was this fair?

"He broke his arm," said Ronon from near the door.

Mia's eyes widened in shock. "How?" She asked, looking round at the other John. He rolled his eyes.

"He walked into Ronon and fell into a ditch," he told her.

Mia frowned and looked over at Ronon. "Why?" She asked.

"He wasn't looking where he was going," answered John, before his future self had a chance to. He found it _very _creepy that this guy knew everything about him. _Was_ him.

Ugh. John hated time travel.

Mia giggled. "Silly Uncle Rodney!" She said, smiling up at John.

John couldn't help but smile back. She really was very sweet, even if she didn't call him Uncle John.

That would probably be really weird, anyway.

The future John sat back down in the chair, also smiling at Mia, and John looked at him properly.

At first glance he hadn't looked any different from what John saw in the mirror every morning, but now John started to notice little differences. His hair was longer – not by much, really, but it was also flat, which made it seem longer. He had lines around his eyes, and a small scar just below his left ear. John thought about asking how he got it, but then decided it would be more fun to be surprised.

He was also wearing civilian clothes, which wasn't completely _unusual _but they weren't his. Well, not yet. He guessed that at some point in the next five years he was going to go clothes shopping.

So, he had that and the scar to look forward to.

"Where's Teyla?" Asked Ronon suddenly.

It was a good point, actually – where was she? You'd think that she would be here, spending time with her daughter. Maybe she found the experience too weird. Was that what Sam meant? Was Teyla finding it too difficult to be in the same room as Mia and his future self?

Maybe it was his future self that was the problem. Things were pretty strained between him and Teyla at the moment, and it could be that things hadn't got any better. Maybe they had got worse. Maybe five years from now his future self and Teyla weren't friends anymore.

Wow. There was a thought, and not a pleasant one. John was angry, sure, but he had just assumed that that would go away eventually… that he'd, well, get over it. Get over her.

What if he didn't?

But then… John looked down at Mia. She was swinging her legs, smiling round at everyone, remarkably at ease for a four-year-old who had travelled back in time. John liked to think of himself as someone who wouldn't hold something a parent had done against their child, but still.

Boy this was confusing.

"She's gone to get me some clothes," the other John said, in response to Ronon's question.

John blinked at his future self. "What?"

The other John looked up at him, and smiled slightly. Knowingly. John suddenly realised that he probably knew what he had just been thinking. It was disconcerting, to say the least.

"These clothes are covered in sand," said the other John.

Mia started to giggle, and the other John gave her a withering look. "You can stop laughing – you're cleaning it up when we get home," he said.

Mia didn't stop laughing. John looked over at Ronon and was relieved to see he was as confused as he himself felt.

At that moment, Teyla appeared in the doorway, a pair of pants and a t-shirt draped over one arm. She looked straight at John, her eyes wide with an emotion he couldn't quite identify. It was almost fear, but not quite.

John looked away quickly, and took a couple of steps further into the room, away from her. He didn't like that she looked at him like that, but he guessed he had earned it. He hadn't exactly been Mr Supportive over the past few months.

But what did she expect? Indignation and anger once again washed any guilt away and John folded his arms across his chest, glaring darkly at the wall opposite him.

"Thanks, Teyla," said the other John.

Teyla placed the clothes on the end of the bed next to Ronon. "Is Rodney alright?" She asked him.

Ronon nodded. "He's alright," he said.

Teyla nodded as well, and leaned back against the bed. Silence descended over the group. John looked down at Mia – she was smiling across at Teyla.

"Hey Teyla do you want to sit down?" Said the future John, jumping out of his seat.

Teyla started to shake her head, but he cut her off, picking up the now-empty chair and placing it back down next to her.

"Sit down – I'll get you some water," he said, striding over to a table against the wall, upon which stood a pitcher of water and some glasses.

Teyla, looking slightly surprised, sank down into the chair. John took the opportunity when she was watching his future self to look at her properly. She looked tired. The guilty feeling was starting to come back.

The other John handed Teyla a glass of water and then smiled down at her. "You look tired," he said.

Teyla smiled back. "I am fine," she said. "Thank you, John."

John shifted slightly, watching them. This was wrong. Teyla didn't need people offering her chairs and getting her drinks and stuff. She was _Teyla_.

And she was pregnant. John's guilty feeling was now back in full force. He hadn't exactly done anything to make things easier on her – in fact he had probably made everything much worse.

Okay, so she was Teyla. But that didn't mean she didn't need looking after.

God he was an ass.

Dr Keller appeared in the doorway to the room and looked at Mia, who shrunk back a little fearfully.

"You're going to stick needles in me," she said. "You always look at me like that when you're going to stick needles in me."

Keller looked a little lost for words, and John had to smile at what Mia had said. It was true – all doctors got this look in their eye when they got to play with needles. But the smile was wiped off his face a moment later when he felt Mia's hand clamp round his arm.

Mia had had to lean quite far to get hold of him, and John automatically took a few steps closer, so she could sit up straight again. As soon he was close enough Mia threaded her arm through his and clamped him to her side. John could feel the eyes of every single person in the room on him, but he refused to look up. He leant back against the bed next to Mia and tried to look casual.

"Colonel, where's Bubba?" Mia asked now.

John finally looked up at the other John, who was standing directly opposite him in the exact same position, only minus the clingy four-year-old.

"He's in the backpack…" The other John looked over at the Marine by the door and raised his voice. "Can I get my backpack back?"

The Marine looked at John, who knew it would have been confiscated for tests. The other John caught his eye.

"It's a toy," he explained.

Mia's grip on his arm tightened considerably, and John nodded to the Marine by the door. He walked away to collect it. Dr Keller watched him go and then looked at John. He shrugged, and she nodded. She would wait until Mia got her toy.

When John looked back into the room he saw that Teyla was getting out of her chair, something which took longer than usual these days. She was staring at Mia, a small frown on her face.

John looked down at Mia and saw she was staring at the ceiling, still swinging her legs, and fiddling with her necklace with her free hand.

Then, suddenly, Teyla was right beside them.

John leaned back slightly, every nerve in his body at war with each other as to what to do. On one hand, he had a frightened four-year-old attached to his arm, who he didn't really want to leave high and dry to face Keller's needles alone. But on the other, he hadn't been this close to Teyla in months, and his mind was screaming retreat.

When Teyla was close the temptation to touch her was so strong but nowadays the memory of…

John's jaw tightened and he stared straight ahead, though he didn't move.

"Your necklace," Teyla said quietly. "I did not notice it before."

John looked back down at Mia, carefully avoiding looking at her mother, and studied the necklace, which Mia had let go of. There wasn't anything particularly special about it, as far he could see. It was very plain, and the silver clasp on it was pretty small.

"It was my father's," said Teyla, reaching out and gently touching the necklace. "Kanan had it when… the last time I saw him."

Whatever self-control John had been holding on to snapped within him, and within seconds he had extricated his arm from Mia's grasp and was heading towards the open doorway.

"John –" Ronon started, but John shook his head and he went no further.

"I've got work to do – I'll see you later," he said to no one in particular, as he strode through the infirmary and as far away from this madness as possible.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi – I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update… I've been _crazy _busy, and I still am, but I will try to get chapter four up more quickly!

Once again thank you so, so much for all the reviews! It really is quite overwhelming to get so much feedback for a story, but very gratifying so keep it coming:D

**Glimpse – Chapter Three**

Imaria was starting to fall asleep.

Teyla was unable to tear her eyes away from her daughter as her eyelids drooped. She was sitting opposite her in the briefing room, snuggled up against John's side. He had an arm around her, and she had one arm clamped round a squishy red toy. Teyla had no idea what kind of animal it was meant to depict – it did have legs, so Teyla assumed it was _meant _to be an animal – but according to John she had had it since she was a baby, and took it everywhere with her.

Ronon sat next to Teyla, and Jennifer Keller was on his other side. Sam sat at the end of the table, facing the doors.

They were waiting for John. Present John, that is. It had been half an hour since he had stormed out of the infirmary, and they had not heard from him since. Teyla bit her lip, remembering the scene. She had not meant to mention Kanan – it had just slipped out when she had seen the necklace.

She had noticed it tied round his wrist when she had seen him all those months ago.

"_You still have the necklace."_

_Kanan smiled. "Of course," he replied. "Tagan gave it to me. I will never take it off."_

It had been another reminder of how important Kanan had been to her and her family. Of what her father had expected of them both. It had been another reason that she had…

Well, that didn't matter now. Kanan was gone, missing like the rest of her people. But the necklace – it gave Teyla hope that she would see him again. To her shame, though, other less acceptable emotions were mingled with that hope.

Teyla cared for Kanan deeply, but she had regretted becoming… involved… with him again almost as soon as it had happened. When she had discovered she was pregnant the thought that Kanan was the father tinged her joy with a sort of strange dread. She did not want to marry Kanan, even if it had been her father's wish. She had not seen Kanan in many years, and she had moved on.

She had met John.

John's reaction to Kanan had not been a pleasant one. He knew of their past, and also of their present – he had seen Kanan kissing her, to Teyla's mortification. John had been distinctly cold towards her after, though his worst reaction was saved for when she told him she was pregnant. He hadn't spoken to her for weeks now.

Teyla knew that something had happened between John and Kanan on the planet just before they left, but Rodney and Ronon were being extremely tight-lipped as to what it was. She had, however, noticed the faint bruise on John's jaw, and had been shocked to find herself hoping John had not come off the worst.

Teyla did not care for Kanan the way she did for John, but she had no way of telling the Colonel that, especially when he was barely speaking to her. And when she had discovered her pregnancy, Teyla had known that she had missed her chance. The prospect of becoming a mother changed everything for Teyla, and if she ever found Kanan again she knew what she had to do.

But… the necklace. The fact that Imaria was wearing it indicated quite plainly that they would find Kanan again, and that he would be some part of their daughter's life. However, it seemed that they were not married. If she and Kanan were joined, he would wear the necklace properly, as a symbol of their union.

Giving the necklace to Imaria in the event of their _not _getting married was exactly the kind of thing Kanan would do, Teyla was sure of it.

So, mixed with the hope of seeing him again, Teyla felt a small sense of relief in the knowledge that she and he were not joined. And for that she felt ashamed, an emotion she was getting used to feeling.

A part of her, the part that gave her the strength to carry on in the face of all the uncertainty for her and her people, knew that she had nothing to be ashamed of. She and Kanan had been very close once, and it had been so long since she had had male companionship – so long since someone had just been there for her. She knew that there had never been anything said between her and John, and that although she felt deeply for him he had never told her in words that he reciprocated, and instead flirted with every woman he came into contact with, regardless of whether she happened to be torturing him at the time.

But still, she had felt ashamed. She felt as though she had betrayed her feelings for John. When John reacted so badly to her pregnancy Teyla's shame had been momentarily replaced by anger – indignation that he could treat her so badly when he had never, _never _made any claim of her. He had _no right _to feel that way. But eventually Teyla had grown tired of being angry at John, and hoped that soon they would both get past their differences, if not for their own sakes then for their friends' and the expedition's.

The sight of Imaria cuddled up against John's future self proved that they did, eventually. But Teyla couldn't see when, or how. And it was certainly disconcerting. This John from the future was, strangely, more like the John from Teyla's past, whom she had grown to care for so much. The John who had stormed out of the infirmary was a stranger to her.

And that was another thing for Teyla to feel ashamed of.

Teyla shook her head slightly as Sam spoke up.

"Maybe I should radio him again…" She said. Teyla knew she was referring to John.

"He's on his way," said the future John. "I went and found… _he's _gone to find Sergeant Harris first."

Teyla frowned. Sergeant Harris had replaced Bates as Head of Security.

"Why does he need to talk to Harris?" Asked Sam.

John smiled ruefully. "He arranging to put me under guard," he told her.

"Oh," said Sam.

John walked in at that moment. He mumbled an apology for his lateness and made his way over to an empty chair in between his future self and Sam. His jaw was set, his expression stony, and his eyes were trained on the floor.

"Right, let's get started," said Sam. "Dr Keller?"

Jennifer nodded. "Blood tests reveal that this Colonel Sheppard is definitely Colonel Sheppard… er, I mean he is who he says he is," she said. "You know, this is going to get very confusing."

The future John smiled again. "How about everyone calls me John, and the other… er, _present_ me Colonel, or Sheppard?" He suggested. "Seeing as how he's the one on duty and all?"

He looked at John as he spoke, and he shrugged in response. "Fine by me," he said sullenly.

Sam nodded to Dr Keller to continue. "We're still waiting on results from Imaria, but it's pretty obvious from looking at her that she's related to Teyla," she said. "But we'll have her bloodwork back within the half-hour."

Teyla smiled warmly at what Jennifer said and stared across the room at Imaria again. She did see the resemblance between the two of them, though she did not think it as strong as everyone else. But then, that was always the way between parents and children. She searched her face for any trace of Kanan's features, but found none. She did not even have his hair colour – Kanan had brown hair. However, Teyla's mother had had black hair, as had Kanan's sister.

Sam nodded again. "So, _John_, you said you and Imaria were on your way to the Alpha Site…?"

John nodded. "Yeah, but you know I can't really tell you much," he said. He winced suddenly, and then rolled his eyes.

"Er, can I ask a favour, before we go any further?" He asked. He paused. "I'd like to spend as little time as possible with my past self."

Teyla's eyes darted to John, whose eyebrows had shot up in surprise as he turned to look at his future self. He glanced at her suddenly and she quickly turned back to the other John. He turned an apologetic smile on John.

"No offence or anything," he said. "It's just… this is really weird for me."

Even though John had been a mystery to Teyla for many weeks, the look on his face now was very clear to read. _This is weird for you? You don't think it's weird for me?_

The future John looked round the room. "Look, I've lived through this before," he said. "I sat in that chair, five years ago, and listened to myself say these exact words. So every time I'm with my past self_ now_ I have the memories of it from five years ago and so I know what's going to happen and what I'm going to say and it's very… _disconcerting_."

"I think I know what you mean," said Sam after a moment's pause. She looked at John, who shrugged again.

"Once again, fine by me," he said. He sat up a little straighter. "I just spoke to Harris."

"So we heard," said Sam.

John frowned, and then looked round at his future self. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Sam. "Anyway, he's setting up a rotation – two guards at all times."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "John – er, _Colonel_, do you really think a guard is –"

"Yes," said John flatly.

His future self smiled. "It's okay, Sam, I don't mind," he said. "I – er, _he_ has his reasons."

Sam and John stared at each other for a long moment, and Teyla knew Sam was torn between trusting John's leadership skills and questioning his judgement in this strange situation. In the end she sighed.

"Alright," she said. "Whatever you think is best, Colonel."

John nodded.

Teyla looked back at the future John. He grinned at her. "Three, two, one…" He said.

Teyla frowned in confusion, but then the doors to the briefing room slid open and Rodney entered, his left arm plastered up to his elbow and strapped to his chest in a sling. He stood on the threshold as his eyes swept the room. His gaze came to rest on Imaria and future John.

"Jeez she wasn't kidding!" He exclaimed.

Future John nodded at him. "Hi, Rodney," he said.

"You should be in the infirmary," said Dr Keller, half-rising from her seat.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Like I was going to miss _this_," he said. He turned his attention back to future John. "How did you get here? How will you get back? Why on Earth do you have Teyla's daughter with you?"

"McKay," interrupted Sam pointedly. "If you want to join the briefing _sit down_."

Rodney pulled a face but obediently made his way over to an empty chair in between the two Johns. He placed his hand on the back of the chair but then, eyes bouncing between the two men, changed his mind at the last moment and took the seat on the other side of John, between he and Sam. Rodney and John raised their eyebrows at each other in a silent communication Teyla wasn't sure she _wanted _to understand, and then turned their attention back to Sam.

"Those were actually the questions I'd been planning on asking you, anyway," she said to future John. "Why don't we start with the first – how did you get here?"

"Like I said, we were on our way to the Alpha Site," said the future John. "I sent through my IDC – we have an iris there now – and I walked through. Next thing I know I step out back onto Atlantis. When I saw Teyla standing in the gateroom and saw she was pregnant my deductive reasoning skills kicked in."

He flashed another grin at Teyla, and she smiled back. She was getting used to having John smile at her again, and though it was the wrong John, she wasn't going to complain.

"As for getting back," he said, turning to face Sam again. "I know that I'm here until tomorrow evening – then I go back through the gate at the same time as a solar flare. Rodney and Radek figured out when exactly it was."

"How do you know that will work?" Asked Sam.

John looked at her seriously. "I don't," he said.

There was a moment of silence, and Teyla's heart sped up as she fully comprehended the severity of the situation. There was no way of knowing if John and Imaria's return trip through the stargate would work. It was possible that in five years' time John – and her daughter – would step through the stargate and be gone forever.

Teyla glanced at John, and was surprised to see that he was looking straight at her. And, unlike the past few months, when she looked at him he didn't look away. Instead he held her gaze, his face unreadable.

The future John cleared his throat. "We do get back," he said. "I'm just not sure whether it takes us back to the exact time we left. But we got a note sent through the stargate a couple of years back, and I'd signed and dated it – it was from 2015."

"Seriously?" Asked Rodney interestedly.

"Yep."

Sam spoke up. "You know a –"

"Similar thing happened at the SGC," finished future John with a wry grin. Sam rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling, and Teyla grinned. Sam had experienced so much that she had a story for every occasion.

"What did the note say?" Asked Rodney.

The future John rolled his eyes. "You'll just have to wait and see, Rodney," he replied.

Rodney grumbled something inaudible to Teyla and went to fold his arms. He gasped in pain and put his right arm on the table-top instead, grimacing. Teyla shot him a sympathetic look – Ronon had told her in detail what had happened, and though the injury was entirely his own fault she still felt sorry for her friend.

"Okay," said Sam. "The third question, then. Why did you have Imaria with you?"

For the first time since he had arrived, the future John looked uncomfortable. Teyla noticed his arm tighten slightly around Imaria, who was now soundly asleep against his side.

"Things are… different, five years from now," he said, obviously choosing his words carefully. "The Alpha Site is up and running in a pretty big way, and… okay, very basically, the Alpha Site is where Mia goes to school. I can't really say more than that."

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "You're saying you were taking her to school?" She asked incredulously.

The future John nodded. "Kind of. Yeah."

The briefing continued, with Sam very subtly trying to coax more information out of John, but he evaded her at every turn. Teyla fell back to watching Imaria sleep, filled with wonder that she was looking at the girl who was still growing inside of her. She placed her hands on her stomach, regretting that there were still some months to go before she could hold her in her arms.

"Alright, we may as well leave it there, for now," said Sam eventually.

John got up out of his seat so fast it was obvious that he had just been waiting for Sam to say those words.

"Okay, I've got weapons training to get to," he said, making his way to the exit.

"I'll come with you," rumbled Ronon, standing up. He patted Teyla on the shoulder as he walked past her, and she gave him a grateful smile as he followed John out of the room.

"I'll go and start collaborating the sensors to detect that solar flare," said Rodney. He gave John and Imaria a long, thoughtful look before sweeping out of the room.

Jennifer started to collect the papers on the desk in front of her, and John gently pushed Imaria off of his side so he could also stand up. Imaria blinked her eyes open and looked around, disorientated. Her eyes fell on Teyla and she smiled at her.

Teyla rose awkwardly to her feet and made her way across the room to Imaria, while John also stood up. He brushed past her as he walked somewhere else in the room but Teyla barely noticed, because she was staring at Imaria.

Teyla gave her a smile. "Are you still tired?" She asked her.

Imaria shrugged. "A bit," she said. "Are you tired?"

Teyla's smile widened. "A bit," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Daddy told me that you got tired when you were pregnant," Imaria said simply.

Teyla's smile faded in shock. _Kanan_. They did find Kanan. He was alive, and if he was alive her people might be too. And he was a part of Imaria's life. Teyla's heart sped up with a strange mix of excitement and worry.

Teyla looked over her shoulder, looking for John. He was standing by the doorway, deep in conversation with Jennifer, who looked confused. He was speaking too quietly for Teyla to hear, and she frowned slightly.

"Teyla?"

Teyla turned back round to see Sam now standing behind Imaria's chair. Imaria tipped her head back as far as it would go so that she was looking up at her, and grinned. Teyla couldn't help grinning as well.

"Why don't you show John and Imaria to some guest quarters, since they're going to be spending the night?" Sam asked with a smile.

Teyla nodded. "Of course," she said, though she wondered whether John would really want Imaria to be in his quarters with him – perhaps she should stay with her.

Teyla heard footsteps behind her and felt material brush against her shoulder. John had walked back over to them.

"So, what now?" He asked.

Teyla turned to look at him, and he smiled at her before looking over at Sam, eyebrows raised.

"Teyla's going to assign you some quarters," replied Sam.

John nodded. "Good – I could use a nap," he said. "My inner clock keeps telling me it's the middle of the night…"

Teyla and Sam glanced at each other before looking at him in surprise. "I thought you said you were taking Imaria to school?" Asked Sam.

"School?" Piped up Imaria, looking confused. "But we were –"

John made frantic gestures to Imaria and her voice trailed off. She clamped her mouth shut.

"Good girl," said John. Imaria grinned and hugged her toy to her chest.

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it," John said to Sam, folding his arms over his chest.

Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'll leave you to it then," she said. "I'm sure I'll see you later."

"See you Sam," John said as she exited the briefing room.

"Bye Sam!" Imaria called out. Both she and John turned to look at Teyla expectantly.

Teyla smiled at them. "Well, shall we find some guest quarters for you?" She asked, gesturing to the door.

Imaria jumped up out of her chair, and John grinned at her as they all started to walk towards the door. "You hear that Mia?" He asked. "_Guest _quarters. There always nicer than the normal ones."

Imaria giggled. She came to stand in between John and Teyla and looked at Teyla's hand. Then she looked at John's hand. Then she looked at Bubba. Then back at Teyla's hand again.

Teyla watched her, wondering what was going on. She looked up at John, and saw he was also watching Imaria, but was holding out his other hand (the one she wasn't looking at) expectantly. A moment later Teyla saw why – Imaria held up Bubba for John to take off her, and then grabbed a hold of both Teyla and John's hands.

Teyla looked at John in surprise even as her hand instinctively gripped Imaria's. He shrugged, a wry grin on his face and Teyla realised that this was a common occurrence in the future.

She smiled and led the way out of the briefing room.

The news of Atlantis' newest visitors had spread through the city by now, and as they walked through the corridors everyone stared openly as they passed. John took it all in his stride, smiling and nodding to the people he knew, and casually swinging his and Imaria's joined hands.

Teyla was a little more unnerved by all the attention they were receiving. She couldn't help what the people staring at them must be thinking, and what the three of them looked like.

A family.

Teyla was immeasurably glad when they reached the part of the city where the guest quarters were situated – there was no one there at that time of day. She swiped her hand over the control crystals to one of the largest suites, and as soon as the door was open Imaria let go of their hands and ran into the room to explore.

Teyla turned to face John before following her into the room. "John, are you sure it is alright for Imaria to stay here with you?" She asked him.

John looked confused for a moment, but then his face cleared. "It's fine," he said quickly. "It's best she stay with me –"

"Where else would I go?" Imaria asked, suddenly appearing next to them again. She frowned and stepped up next to John, taking his hand again and reaching for Bubba.

John gripped her hand tightly and smiled at Teyla. He shrugged. "It's fine," he repeated.

Teyla nodded, not sure what to say in reply. Imaria seemed extremely reluctant to be parted from John, and John didn't seem to mind at all.

It was certainly _not _what she had expected their relationship.

Imaria yawned widely, and John smiled down at her before turning the smile on Teyla. She nodded before he even had to say anything and stepped back from the doorway.

"I will see you later," she said.

Imaria frowned. "Where's Momma going?" She asked John.

"Your Momma's a busy lady," he replied. He grinned at Teyla. "Thanks, Teyla, we'll see you later."

The door slid shut.

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

I can't believe I've got over 100 reviews for just three chapters – it really is amazing, guys, and I truly appreciate each and every one of them! I hope you like this chapter.

Dedicated to MrsB, who's not feeling well… :-( I hope this cheers you up and you feel better soon!

**Glimpse – Chapter Four**

John wandered through the corridors towards Rodney's lab, ignoring the looks he was getting from the people he passed on the way. News of his future self arriving in the city with Teyla's daughter in tow was the best piece of gossip they had had in a long time.

_Ugh_. John hated being the subject of gossip. As one of the most recognisable people on Atlantis he had kind of got used to it, but this… this took gossip to a whole new level.

The weapons training he had just come from had been torture – two hours with a bunch of scientists to whom 'load' meant a computer program… and Ronon. He hadn't said anything, but the guy just _radiated_ understanding. It was enough to drive John _insane_.

The silence of his quarters had been even worse.

So here he was on his way to Rodney's lab. He needed a place that was loud and where 'understanding' would be in short supply. He knew he could rely on Rodney for both.

There were two marines standing in the corridor outside Rodney's lab, and they snapped to attention as John drew near. He acknowledged them without really thinking about what they were doing there.

Big mistake.

"You make her call you Colonel?"

John froze in the doorway as he heard his own voice answer Rodney's question.

"Of course I don't _make _her call me Colonel. It's a _nickname_, Rodney."

John knew he should beat a hasty retreat, but something made him take another step forward. He peered into the lab.

Rodney was sitting at his usual stool, his laptop open in front of him. John's future self was standing a few feet away, leaning on the edge of the table. John looked around for Mia but couldn't see her. He breathed a sigh of relief – it wasn't that he didn't want to see her… it was just he was feeling a little guilty for running out on her in the infirmary, and she probably hated him now anyway.

Rodney noticed John and looked at him in surprise. The other John also looked over at him – he didn't look at all surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Rodney asked.

John rolled his eyes and took a couple more steps into the lab. "Nice to see you too, Rodney," he said. "How's the arm?"

"Painful," said Rodney.

"We were just talking about solar flares," said the other John.

John nodded, and an awkward silence fell over the three of them. It was worse than weapons training.

"Okay," said John eventually. "Well, I'm gonna get something to eat in the mess hall. I'll see you la-"

"Can I come with you?"

John jumped fully a foot in the air at the sound of Mia's voice from right next to him. She stood there, that weird red toy under one arm, looking completely innocent. Heaven knows where she had been hiding.

John noticed his future self and Rodney trying to hide their laughter, and pointedly ignored them.

"Uh, hi, Mia," he said.

"Hi Colonel," she replied. "Are you feeling better?"

John blinked at her. "Huh?"

Mia took a step closer to him, peering up at him with a concerned expression scarily like her mother's. "Colonel said you weren't well and that's why you left the infirmary," she explained. "And I said that was a stupid thing to do because if you're not feeling well you should go to the infirmary _anyway_, and then Colonel said that you _are _pretty stupid and-"

"_Okay_…" Cut in the other John at that point, looking a little embarrassed. John raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"_Any_way," said Mia. "I'm _really _hungry, can I come to the mess hall with you?" She looked up at him expectantly. John desperately searched around for the words to say no… and more importantly the will to say no. It was very difficult with that face looking up at him so innocently.

"Er…" John managed. He looked at his future self, silently begging for help and hoping that five years from now he would remember how uncomfortable he felt at this moment.

Mia also looked at the other John. "Can I Colonel?" She asked him.

The other John gave her a small smile, his head slightly to one side, and John breathed a sigh of relief.

"Of course you can go," he said. "Have fun."

John's sigh of relief was rudely interrupted by his jaw dropping open in shock. His future self grinned at him, and John glared back. _The traitor_.

Mia squealed happily and grabbed hold of John's hand before he could attempt an escape.

"Come on!" She exclaimed, starting to drag him out of the lab. John helplessly looked over his shoulder at Rodney, but his friend just watched with an amused smirk on his face. _Damn him_.

Fine. If that was the way it was going to be… _fine_. He could handle a four-year-old girl for half an hour.

With that in mind, he started walking normally.

The marines outside the lab straightened up when John and Mia exited, about to start following them. John saw recognition and confusion flit across their faces. They looked at each other.

"Stay on him," John ordered them, nodding back towards the lab. They nodded and silently watched John and Mia walk away.

John started walking at his normal pace towards the mess hall, but soon realised that Mia was having trouble keeping up with him. He slowed down to match her ambling pace.

"What's for dinner today?" Mia asked him.

"Er, I don't know," answered John. Unlike Rodney – who walked around with the mess hall menu firmly memorised in his head – John just turned up whenever he was hungry and ate whatever he was given.

"I guess we'll find out," said John.

"We should have asked Uncle Rodney – Uncle Rodney _always_ knows…"

John chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, he does," he said. He shivered slightly in his t-shirt and decided a quick detour was needed.

Mia frowned as they turned onto another hallway. "Where are we going?" She asked him

"My quarters, I just need to pick something up," John told her.

"You live down here?" She asked him.

John frowned. "Yeah," he said. "Why, have I moved?"

Mia opened her mouth to answer but then seemed to rethink it and clamped her mouth shut instead. She smiled sheepishly. "Colonel told me I can't tell you that," she said.

John raised his eyebrows but didn't press the subject. They reached his quarters and he opened the door.

"I'll just be a second," John told Mia before leaving her on the threshold and hurrying inside. He retrieved his fleece from where he'd tossed it onto his sofa, and quickly pulled it on.

He turned back to the doorway only to find that the door had slid shut and Mia was standing on his skateboard.

"Uh…"

Mia wasn't looking at him – she pushed off and propelled herself across his room.

John's eyes widened and he hurriedly took a step forward. "Mia!" He exclaimed.

She grinned and skid to a stop by grabbing hold of the edge of his desk. She giggled at the look on his face.

"You can't skateboard indoors!" He said.

Mia giggled again. "You do it all the time," she said.

John gaped at her. _How did she know that? _"That doesn't mean you're supposed to!" He retorted. Now he understood why his mom used to get so mad when he skateboarded in the house – the sight of Mia gliding along surrounded by things she could knock herself out on almost made him hyperventilate.

Mia stepped off the board and kicked it up with one foot. She leaned it against the wall and turned back to him, grinning.

John stared at her in shock for a couple of seconds before snapping out of it. "Come on, let's get some food," he said.

He started towards the door and Mia hurried after him, catching hold of his hand again. They resumed their walk towards the mess hall.

Mia's grip tightened around his hand. "Why is everybody staring at us?" She asked him.

John looked down at her and then up. He'd been staring at the floor while they'd been walking, and hadn't noticed the looks they'd been getting from the people they passed. But he noticed it now. The looks, the whispers…

John looked back down at Mia, trying to ignore it. "They're just nosy," he said loudly enough for the people around them to hear. He was pleased to note a distinct drop in the whispering.

"Teyla's still pregnant with you Mia," he said after a few seconds. "It's weird for them to see you here. It's weird for everyone – Teyla, _Uncle _Rodney… me…"

"And me!" Said Mia.

John grinned. "Yeah, I guess it is," he said.

They had reached the mess hall, and John let go of Mia's hand to pick up two trays for them. In the absence of his hand to hold, Mia grabbed hold of the hem of his shirt instead.

It was late afternoon by now, so the mess hall had started to serve hot food for the people going on duty and wanting their dinner beforehand. John got himself a plate of chicken and potatoes, and then waited for Mia to get food as well. She stared at him for a couple of seconds before he realised she was waiting for _him_ to get her food.

Feeling like a complete idiot, John grabbed another plate and asked Mia what she wanted. He really wasn't used to the whole _kid thing_.

Balancing the two trays carefully, John made his way over to a table near the back of the mess hall, Mia trailing behind him. Conversation trailed off as they walked through the hall, and John felt Mia grab hold of his shirt again. They sat down and John glared at a few choice people until the conversation level picked up again.

Mia picked up one of the potatoes on her plate with her fingers and took a bite. John watched her take a few more bites and then couldn't help starting to laugh.

Mia looked up at him, looking confused.

"You remind me of Ronon," he told her.

Mia grinned. "Why?"

John grinned back. "When Ronon first came to Atlantis, he didn't know how to use a knife and fork –"

Mia looked at him indignantly. "I know how to use a knife and fork!" She protested.

John raised an eyebrow at her mutinous face, smirking slightly. "Oh really?" He asked. "Then why don't you?"

Mia pouted – yes, actually pouted – and reached for one of the knife and fork sets on the table. She tried to prise the pieces of cutlery apart but failed miserably.

John grinned again and took them off her. He separated them with no difficulty and handed them back to her. She took them off of him sulkily.

"Don't worry," he told her, picking up his own knife and fork. "They're really easy to pull apart –"

John frowned and he looked down, realising that his knife and fork were still clamped firmly together. He tried again to no avail. Finally, with an almighty wrench that sent his tray skidding halfway across the table, he got them apart.

Mia burst out laughing. John looked at her for a couple of seconds before starting to laugh himself. He pulled his tray back over to him and started to eat with as much dignity as he could muster, only to stop a few moments later to help Mia cut up her chicken.

He _really_ wasn't good at this kid thing.

"I stole Colonel's hair gel," said Mia suddenly.

John blinked. "Excuse me?"

Mia grinned at him. "Your hair – Colonel used to have his hair like yours," she said.

"And you stole his hair gel?" Asked John.

Mia nodded. "Yep," she said cheerfully. "I used it on one of my dolls. He was really mad."

John nodded weakly.

"And he can't get any more until the Theseus arrives next week..." Mia added, grinning.

John raised an eyebrow at her. "When did you use up all his hair gel?" He asked her.

Mia giggled. "Two weeks ago," she answered.

John winced. _Ouch_.

"Momma was mad as well," Mia said, going back to her food. "She said that you looked really weird with your hair all flat all the time, but she told me yesterday that she doesn't mind it really."

Mia's head was down as she ate, but John continued to stare at her. That was the first time he had heard her mention the Teyla from her time, and of all things it was in relation to his _hair_? He hadn't known that Teyla had an opinion about his hair. And maybe she didn't yet.

At least it definitely seemed like he and Teyla were back to being friends five years from now. It was kind of obvious from the way his future self acted around her too – getting her chairs and talking to her and… well, _looking _at her. Watching him this morning had really brought home to John how stupid he'd been acting the past few months. Which was why when he had caught Teyla's eye in the briefing earlier he hadn't looked away.

He had to start somewhere.

"Er, Sir?"

John looked up and saw Major Lorne was standing next to the table. He had scratched down the side of his face and small bruise under his eye.

"Lorne – I heard you had some trouble," John said.

Lorne nodded. "Nothing we couldn't handle, Sir," he replied. "I just wanted to check that we were still debriefing in half an hour." He glanced at Mia and then back at John.

John also looked at Mia, who was frowning up at Lorne. "Yeah, we're still on," he told him.

Lorne nodded and then turned to leave. He gave Mia a small smile, and she grinned at him.

"Hi Colonel Lorne! What happened to your face?" She asked.

"It's a - _excuse me_?" Lorne stared round at John, who just raised his eyebrows and shrugged. Truth be told he wasn't overly surprised that Lorne would be promoted within the next five years.

Mia blinked at him. "What happened to your face?" She repeated, obviously not realising her faux pas.

Lorne cleared his throat. "Um… it's a long story," he told her. He looked back at John and nodded, looking slightly dazed. "See you later, Sir," he said.

John nodded and watched him leave. He raised an eyebrow at Mia.

"You know, he's only _Major_ Lorne at the moment," he told her.

Mia frowned at him for a moment, and then her eyes widened and she clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Sorry!" She mumbled from beneath her hands.

John shrugged, smiling slightly. "It's okay," he said. His eyes wandered to the red toy that was still tucked under her arm.

"What is that thing?" He asked her.

"He's not a _thing_," she said indignantly. "He's _Bubba_."

"Oh. Sorry."

"You wanna see him?" Mia asked, holding it out across the table.

John took the toy off of her. It was just a regular stuffed toy, perhaps more squishy than a normal toy would be. He doubted it had been made on Earth – the red material was slightly coarse and obviously completely natural. It had been sewn back together in several places.

"What is it – he – meant to be?" John asked Mia.

"He's an elephoceros," she replied.

John lowered Bubba and stared Mia. "A what?"

"An elephoceros," she repeated. "He's a cross between an elephant and a rhinoceros."

John looked at Bubba more closely – he had four legs, and a triangular head like a rhino, but big elephant-like ears. He nodded.

"Elephoceros," he said. "Cool."

He passed Bubba back to Mia, who grinned widely at him. She went back to his food. John also picked up his fork and continued eating – his food had gotten significantly colder during the time he'd spent talking to Mia.

She was pretty fun to talk to, for a four year old.

When they had finished eating, John led Mia back to Rodney's lab, hoping his future self was still there. He didn't really have time to look for him – he had that debriefing with Lorne's team to get to.

They were a few corridors away from the lab when John suddenly heard Teyla's voice behind them.

"John!"

John and Mia spun around – Teyla had just rounded a corner onto their hallway. She was smiling widely at them, but her smile faded as she stared at John.

"John?" She repeated, sounding surprised.

John raised an eyebrow. "You were expecting someone else?" He asked.

Teyla looked at Mia, who was still holding on to John's hand, and then back up at him. "Well, yes, actually," she said, taking a small step towards him.

She looked away, at Mia again, but John had clearly seen the uncertainty in her eyes. He had really dug himself into a nice little hole with the way he had acted towards Teyla. That smile when she'd seen them hadn't been for him. She didn't trust him anymore. At all.

He didn't blame her.

"We went to get food," said Mia. She let go of John's hand and hurried over to Teyla, grabbing hold of her wrist. "And I was skateboarding and Colonel told me off –"

Teyla looked up at John, her eyebrows raised. John shrugged. "You shouldn't skateboard indoors," he said.

Teyla nodded slowly. "No, you should not," she replied.

John cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Er… I've got a debriefing to get to – could you, er, _return_ her?" He asked her.

Teyla nodded again. "Yes, of course," she said.

John nodded. There was only so much he could make up for in the space of two minutes. "Right, thanks," he said. "I'll see you later."

Teyla smiled slightly, and John managed to smile back, just about. He looked down at Mia and nodded to her. "See you, Mia," he said.

Mia grinned at him. "Bye Colonel!" She said.

John looked at Teyla one last time before turning on his heel and hurrying away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later John was lying in bed, trying to stop thinking long enough to fall asleep. He was dog-tired – a day spent hiking, debriefing and dealing with visitors from the future had taken his toll. But he couldn't stop turning over the day's events in his mind, especially his realisation concerning Teyla.

He really was a certified idiot. He still didn't like that Teyla was pregnant, and certainly not _how _she was, but it wasn't like she'd planned it. She was still Teyla, still his friend, and he was just a complete and utter arsehole.

And then there was Mia. It was hard to angry about Teyla's pregnancy when he knew she was the result. Not only was she totally sweet, but John couldn't help but want what she and his future self shared. They were close – that much was obvious – and even though she didn't call him 'Uncle John' he knew that he was important to her.

Starting the next day he was going to make it up to Teyla. It was time to get over himself.

John was drifting in the strange state between being asleep and awake, when he heard his door slide open. He frowned, reluctant to open his eyes because he was sure it was his imagination. He had locked his door – only he could open it – and he hadn't heard the chimes go.

Then he heard the door slide shut again. He opened his eyes. And blinked, not sure he believed what he was seeing.

"Mia?"

Mia was standing next to his bed. She was hugging Bubba to her chest and biting her bottom lip. She looked scared.

John propped himself up on his elbows. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Mia shook her head. "Colonel went somewhere," she said. "And I don't like the room it's really big and can I stay here with you?"

John raised his eyebrows and sat up straight but before he could say anything Mia had clambered up onto the bed and curled up next to him. She closed her eyes.

John stared at her in shock for a moment and then theorised that, for now at least, she was staying put. She wouldn't want to go to the guest quarters if his other self wasn't there, and John didn't want to drag her round the city looking for him in the middle of the night. He'd let her fall asleep, and then he'd try and get the guy on the radio. He was still being guarded, after all, so he shouldn't be too hard to find.

John's duvet had bunched up at the foot of the bed when he'd sat up, so he leaned back and pulled it over Mia, to keep her warm. He started to swing his legs out of the bed but stopped when Mia's hand clamped round the top of his arm and held on tightly. She shifted towards him and laid her head on his shoulder.

John stilled, and wondered how to proceed from here. Mia's breathing was already becoming slow and steady with sleep, and he worried that if he moved now she would definitely wake up.

Sleep began to tug at John's eyelids again, and he sighed, deciding that they both needed their sleep, and anyway his future self would know where she was.

John pulled the duvet up a little further so it reached Mia's chin. He carefully pulled his arm out of her grip and placed it round her shoulders, then rested his head on top of hers.

He was asleep within minutes.

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks once more for all the wonderful feedback. We're only ten reviews away from smashing my all-time review record, and it took 17 chapters to get to that. So wow. And thank you all so much.

I'm very busy at the moment and might not be able to update this for a good few days, but I will try and work on it whenever I have a chance!

**Glimpse – Chapter Five**

The mess hall was practically empty, since it was so late.

Teyla sat by herself, carefully peeling an orange. She placed the skin to one side of her tray and then proceeded to separate the segments of the fruit, placing them onto a small plate in front of her. Her hands worked mechanically – she was completely lost in thought.

It had been quite a shock to find Imaria with John earlier that day. When she had seen the two of them in the hallway she had just assumed that it had been his future self with her daughter, but as soon as he had turned round she had realised her mistake. After he had left, Imaria had told her (in great detail) of how they had had lunch together and how she had skateboarded through his quarters, going on to tell her all about her own skateboard which John had given her, which was smaller than his and pink.

Teyla had smiled at the thought of John teaching Imaria how to skateboard in the future, but she had been left utterly confused the thought of him – the present him – taking her to lunch. She had seen the two of them together, walking down the corridor hand-in-hand, so comfortable with each other they might have known each other for years.

John was barely speaking to Teyla. How was he so comfortable with her daughter? It was all so confusing.

And yet… he _had _spoken to her. He had looked her in the eye, and spoken to her civilly for the first time in weeks. Teyla had been so shocked she had almost not been able to answer him. He had run off before she had had the chance to find out if he was just being nice in front of Imaria, but she hoped to the Ancestors that that was not the case.

_Please. Let us be friends again. _

"Hey. Can I join you?"

As if just thinking about him had conjured him out of thin air, John's voice sounded behind Teyla. Heart hammering, she turned around.

It was the John from the future. He was looking at her with a friendly and open expression, holding a tray. Two marines were sliding into chairs a few tables away.

Though she felt thoroughly disappointed, Teyla smiled and nodded. "Of course," she said.

John smiled and walked round the table so he could sit opposite her. He set down his tray – which was laden with enough food to satisfy both Ronon _and _Rodney – and sat down. "How's it going?" He asked her.

"Fine," Teyla answered. "How are you?"

John smiled and picked up his knife and fork. "Good, thanks," he said. He started to arrange his tray, and Teyla went back to her orange. She picked up a segment, dipped it in a large jar of mustard, and popped it in her mouth.

She looked up at John and saw that he was watching her. "That's really gross," he said simply.

Teyla smiled and ignored the comment – she knew her cravings were a little odd. "Where is Imaria?" She asked him.

"She's asleep," John answered her. "I felt like a midnight snack." Teyla looked at the huge amount of food on his plate and raised an eyebrow. John shrugged. "I'm hungry," he said.

Teyla smiled again. "How was your meeting?" She asked him. After she had run into John and Imaria, she had taken Imaria to find the future John. She had eventually located him near the control room, looking on unenthusiastically as Richard Woolsey and General O'Neill stepped through the stargate.

They had heard about Atlantis' visitors, and come to meet him for himself. Teyla had barely had time to say hello before Sam had come to whisk both he and Imaria away, since Imaria had been adamant about also attending the meeting.

John shrugged. "It was fine," he said. "They were just trying to pump me for information."

Teyla cocked her head to one side. "Which I am assuming you did not give?"

John smiled. "You assume correctly," he answered. Teyla rolled her eyes – she understood his silence, but found it rather annoying. John sat back in his chair as he looked at her.

"Trust me," he said seriously, "I wouldn't want to give something away and then have to answer to Rodney and Sam when I get back. They've been lecturing me on the time-space continuum for the past five years."

Teyla smiled at the thought and let it go. She ate another piece of mustard-dipped orange.

"However…" Said John suggestively.

Teyla looked back up at him. "What?"

He smirked slightly. "I do know for a fact that in the course of_ this_ conversation I tell you some things about the future," he said.

"You do?"

"Yeah," he said. "About Mia."

Teyla sat up straighter, a slow smile forming on her face. "What about her?"

John shrugged, still smirking. "What do you wanna know?" He asked.

A thousand and one things came to mind at once, but there was one thing in particular that Teyla had been wondering all day.

"How are you so close?" She asked.

John quirked an eyebrow at her. "She's close to everyone," he said. "Seriously, everyone on Atlantis loves her and I swear she knows _everybody_. She has a scarily good memory."

Teyla looked at him thoughtfully, noting that he hadn't really answered the question. "But why are you –"

"We spend a lot of time together," he said simply.

Teyla smirked at him. "Skateboarding?" She asked sweetly.

John laughed. "Yeah… she's kind of obsessed with it now. Sorry." He didn't look or sound at all apologetic.

Teyla shook her head, smiling. "Why doesn't she call you 'Uncle John'?" She asked him now.

John grinned. "Ah. The 'Colonel' thing," he said. He shrugged. "She's just always called me that, ever since she learned how to talk."

"Why?"

"She thinks it's funny," John said. Teyla raised an eyebrow, wondering how she could possibly think so, and John raised both of his back at her. "She's _four_," he said explanatorily.

Teyla laughed. "And three quarters," she said cheekily.

John laughed.

For nearly an hour, Teyla quizzed John on Imaria's childhood, and though he evaded many of her questions he answered a lot of them. From what he told her it was clear that he had not been lying when he'd said they spent a lot of time together, because she couldn't help noticing how many of Imaria's hobbies were John-induced. Skateboarding. Watching football. Flying. Annoying Rodney. She found out the reason his clothes had been covered in sand when they had arrived was that Imaria had knocked over her 'sandbox' all over him just before they had left. Teyla had no idea why Imaria would have a box of sand, but reasoned she would find out.

He mentioned other things as well – Imaria's language learning. How good she was at meditating for someone so young. How she could name every Athosian leader for the past two hundred years (and often did).

She was Athosian.

Eventually, though Teyla could have kept talking about Imaria forever, she was finding it difficult to keep her eyes open – something that John noticed.

"Come on, you should be getting to bed," he said.

Teyla nodded, knowing it was true. "Yes, I get tired very easily at the moment," she said regretfully.

John nodded. "Yeah, I know," he said. He stood up, but Teyla stayed seated, looking up at him thoughtfully. She had one more question, but wasn't sure how to ask.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"It is obvious that we're friends again, in your time," Teyla said carefully. "But Colonel Sheppard is – _you_ are… at the moment things are…"

John slid back into his chair, his face grave. "Teyla, I know that he – I – have been a complete jerk the last few months, but don't _ever _think I stopped being your friend."

Teyla looked away. It was easy to say, but considering John's behaviour she couldn't quite believe him. Not yet.

"Things will get better," he said. "A lot better. And soon."

Teyla looked back up into his earnest face, and sighed. "I just don't know how to make things right," she said.

John shook his head. "You don't have to," he said. "You've got nothing _to _make right. You won't have to make the first move."

Teyla stared at him. He gave her a small smile and stood up again, and this time Teyla got to her feet as well, feeling even more confused about her relationship with John.

John grinned at his two guards and rubbed his hands together. "Time for bed boys," he said jauntily. They hid their smiles as they followed John and Teyla out of the mess hall.

Teyla walked alongside John down several hallways, and instead of going towards her quarters found herself following him towards his. She knew that she should get to bed, but she just wanted to see Imaria once more before going to sleep.

John turned right suddenly and Teyla paused, frowning.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

John looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. "I need to pick something up," he said cryptically, starting to walk down the corridor.

Teyla looked round at the two marines, who were looking back at her questioningly. She shrugged slightly and hurried to catch up with John, the marines right behind her.

"What do you need to pick up?" She asked him when she fell into step with him again. They turned another corner and Teyla realised that they were now very close to her quarters – and right next to Colonel Sheppard's.

John gave her another small smile before raising a finger to his lips, silently telling her to be quiet. Teyla did not intend to heed his order and opened her mouth to ask him what was going on, but before she could speak he swiped his hand over the control crystal on the wall and the door slid open. Teyla's question died on her lips.

Moonlight was filtering through the thin curtains hanging at the window, falling across Colonel Sheppard's bed. The Colonel was sound asleep, but he was not alone. Imaria was curled up against his side, her head tucked under his chin and Bubba hugged tight to her chest. She was also fast asleep.

Teyla's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. The fact that Imaria was in John's quarters was surprising enough – but seeing the two of them asleep, so comfortable with each other, was something Teyla had never expected to see. Perhaps in five years time… but now? This was John – _her _John – the John Sheppard who had hardly spoken to her for months because of her pregnancy, and yet he was treating her daughter like… like she was… Teyla was reluctant to dwell on what she was thinking. It was not right for her to have such thoughts.

John stepped into the darkened room and walked over to the bed, blocking its inhabitants from Teyla's view as she paused in the doorway, watching silently. He stopped next to the bed and bent down to pick up Imaria.

John stirred in his sleep – the part of the duvet Teyla could still see shifted as he moved his feet.

"Wha – oh…" Teyla heard him mumble sleepily.

His future self straightened up, his back still to Teyla. "Sorry buddy," he said quietly. "We're outta here."

"Whatever…" John mumbled in reply.

The future John turned back round and Teyla saw that Imaria was still asleep, her head resting against his shoulder, with Bubba held tight under one arm. Teyla stepped back as he exited the room, and the door slid shut behind him.

He looked at Teyla and offered her a small smile. "She got lonely," he told her, as if that explained _anything_ of what Teyla had just seen.

"So she went looking for… for Colonel Sheppard?" She asked.

John shrugged slightly, careful not to jolt Imaria. "She didn't know where _I _was, so she went for the next best thing," he said, starting to walk back the way they'd come.

Teyla stood her ground. "And he – you – didn't mind?" She asked. "Why didn't you try and find… you…?"

John paused and looked back at her. "I was half asleep," he said. "She literally just strolled into my room and climbed into my bed and fell asleep – I was tired too."

Teyla frowned. "How did she get in?" She asked.

John raised his eyebrows slightly. "Oh – I forgot to lock my door," he said.

Imaria shifted slightly in his arms and John gripped her tighter. "I'd better get her to bed…" he said.

Teyla nodded. "Yes, I should be getting to sleep as well," she said.

Unable to stop herself, Teyla walked over to where John stood, and looked closely at Imaria. Her eyelids were fluttering slightly as she dreamt, and a lock of hair fell twisted across her forehead. Teyla gently brushed the hair back into place and bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

She looked up at John and saw he was smiling at her again. She smiled back. "You really didn't mind?" She asked.

John's smile grew. "Teyla, _he _won't tell you this, but he's already totally in love with her," he said. Teyla's eyes widened again.

"I really didn't mind." John turned around and walked away, the two marines trailing after him.

Teyla watched them round the corner, and then turned back towards her own quarters, her gaze lingering for a moment on Colonel Sheppard's door.

She was more confused than ever.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Teyla found herself sitting alone in the mess hall once again, though this time there were many more people around, as it was breakfast-time. She had had a fitful night, waking over and over to ponder over Imaria, and over herself and John.

Her conversation with future John the night before had given her hope that her John was ready to be friends with her again, and that he would come to her. She only hoped it was the case, as she was worried that if she approached him she would just get her feelings hurt.

She also couldn't get the image of he and Imaria asleep together out of her mind. They had been so peaceful, so comfortable, that her heart had ached with feeling when she had seen them. She had felt like she was intruding somehow – that they had their own special relationship. Teyla didn't feel at all rejected by the presence of such a relationship; she only wished it could have been as deep as she had once foolishly dreamed.

Teyla sighed as she finished peeling her orange and opened up the jar of mustard. She stilled when she heard John's voice from behind her, exactly as she had the night before.

"Hey, can I join you?"

Smiling, she turned to face him. Her smile faded and her eyes widened with surprise when she saw that it was not the John from the future standing by her table.

Teyla stared at him and John held her gaze, but she could clearly see the uncertainty and… _nervousness _in his eyes. He was gripping his tray more tightly than she thought strictly necessary.

Future John had been right.

Teyla blinked and nodded. "Of course," she said. John visibly relaxed and walked round the table so he could sit opposite her. He placed his tray on the table and sat down, his eyes on his plate of eggs and toast as he reached for his knife and fork

"How's it going?" He asked in a slightly strangled voice.

"Fine," answered Teyla as John pulled apart his cutlery, studiously avoiding her eyes. "How are you?"

John shrugged. "I'm alright," he said. He held his knife and fork tightly, poised to start eating, but paused. His shoulders tensed as he stared at his plate, and then, seemingly making a decision, dropped the utensils with a clang and raised his eyes to meet Teyla's.

"Look, Teyla, I –"

Teyla knew what John was about to say, but she didn't want to hear it. She didn't _need _to hear it. The fact that he was willing to say it was enough for her, and he was obviously highly uncomfortable.

"John, don't. It is alright," she said quickly, cutting him off.

John snarled slightly, and Teyla knew the expression wasn't directed at herself. "But I've been –"

Teyla shook her head. "It doesn't matter," she said.

John looked at her seriously. "It does, though," he said.

Teyla held his gaze. "Not anymore," she said firmly.

John stared at her for a moment, but then looked back at his tray. He retrieved his cutlery and looked like he was about to start eating. Teyla picked up a piece of orange, knowing that things would still take a little while to get back to normal – if they ever did.

"You know that's really gross," said John as Teyla dipped the orange into the mustard. Teyla smiled slightly, shrugged, and popped the fruit into her mouth. John shook his head, though he was smiling.

Teyla's heart soared. He was _smiling_.

John poked at the eggs on his plate but didn't start to eat. "Have you seen Mia and… er, me… this morning?" He asked.

Teyla swallowed. "No, not yet," she said. She looked at him silently, wondering if he would tell her about the night before.

John looked away for a moment and then back at Teyla. "Mia found her way to my quarters last night," he said.

Teyla smiled, from the memory of last night and the fact that he was talking to her so openly once more. "I know," she said, deciding she would reciprocate his honesty.

John's eyebrows shot up. "You do?" He asked.

Teyla smiled again and nodded. "I was outside when John, um, the other John… went to your quarters and collected her," she explained.

"Oh," said John, looking faintly embarrassed. "I didn't see you."

"You should lock your door," Teyla advised him.

John snorted. "Yeah – I thought I had," he said. He paused, looking a little awkward. "What were you doing with… the other me?"

"We were talking," said Teyla. "He was telling me stories about Imaria."

John nodded, not quite looking at her again. "Right," he said. "It's a really nice name by the way."

"Thank you."

"Must be a bit annoying though."

Teyla frowned. "Annoying?" She asked.

John shrugged and looked up at her again. "Well, now you don't have a choice – you _have _to call her Imaria," he said.

Teyla paused, remembering how the future John had predicted this conversation the day before. "Actually… I named her as soon as I found out I was pregnant," she told John.

"Really?"

"Yes. Imaria was a fellow Athosian of my own age, and my closest childhood friend," she said. "She… she was taken in the same culling as my father."

John's eyes shone with sympathy. "I'm sorry," he said.

Teyla smiled sadly, remembering her friend's infectious laugh as they ran through the Athosian camp together, her long brown hair flying everywhere.

"She was very lively – always so full of spirit," said Teyla.

John smiled. "Sounds like a good namesake for Mia," he said.

Teyla grinned. "Yes – I have been thinking that," she said.

John's eyes flickered to a spot over her shoulder and he smiled again. "Speak of the devil," he said.

Teyla looked round and saw that Imaria had just entered the mess hall, her hand tightly wrapped around future John's. She was rocking on the balls of her feet and grinning as she said something to him. He replied, pulled a face, and she burst out laughing.

Teyla smiled.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" She said.

"Yeah," answered John. "She looks like you."

Teyla's smile faded slightly as she slowly turned back round to look at John. He was still staring at Imaria, but his wide eyes and the faint tinge of pink on his cheeks told Teyla that he had just realised what he had said.

He sat completely frozen for a few moments, before clearing his throat slightly and looking back down at his food.

"I'm gonna eat now," he said quickly, not looking at Teyla.

Teyla's smile widened again as she watched him attack his eggs. Her John was back.

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, well, you most definitely broke my review record – thank you all so much for the feedback! I'm sorry you've had to wait for this update, but I've been super duper busy. Also, this chapter ri-hi-diculously long, and contains the scene which inspired the entire story, so it took me while.

Enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

**Glimpse – Chapter Six**

John watched as his future self got breakfast for himself and Mia, much more at ease with providing food for a child than he had been yesterday. As far as John could see, his future self didn't even have to ask Mia what she wanted, leading him to imagine how many times they had had breakfast together, in the future.

John looked back at Teyla, who was busily eating oranges with mustard. Talk about disgusting. Still, at that moment she could have been eating mouldy popcorn and he wouldn't care – they were talking again. Or, rather, _he _was talking again. He had been a little surprised by how easily she had forgiven him for his abysmal behaviour, but he wasn't complaining. However, nor was he finished trying to make it up to her. Throughout the rest of her pregnancy, and beyond, whatever Teyla needed John would be there for her.

Maybe that's why he and Mia were so close in the future, he realised suddenly. Maybe it was because he was so determined to be there for Teyla, and that meant being there for her daughter as well.

John dismissed the thought quickly – he didn't like the idea of only spending time with Mia because he was trying to get in Teyla's good books. Besides, he knew it wasn't true. Mia was a great kid, and he already loved spending time with her. He was actually pretty sad that she would be leaving later that day, and he'd then have to wait months for her to be born. Still, at least then he'd be able to watch her grow up.

Boy, he was really whipped. Jeez.

John's future self picked up his tray and led Mia to a table near the counter, on the far side of the room. Mia slid into a chair and the future John sat down opposite her. As he did so, he looked across the room and met John's eye. The two of them nodded to each other, and he sat down.

John looked back at Teyla and saw she was watching the two of them sit down over her shoulder. She turned back to John and raised her eyebrows. He shrugged.

"I don't think he likes me," he said.

Teyla smiled. "In five years' time you will know for sure," she said.

John snorted. "Yeah." He pushed what was left of his breakfast around on his plate. "This is so weird," he said after a moment. "Knowing that he's actually _me_…"

"I'm sure."

John gave Teyla a wry grin. "It's probably even weirder for you," he said.

Teyla smiled wider. "It is very strange," she said. Her hand drifted to her stomach, and for the first time since she had announced her pregnancy the action didn't make John want to punch something. Or someone.

Conversation drifted to more mundane topics, like the new planets the team had visited without Teyla, and what Teyla had been up to when she wasn't off-world with them. After a while, though, a shadow fell across the table and they looked up to find Mia and John's future self standing next to them.

Teyla had just loaded up another piece of orange with mustard, and Mia took one look and recoiled. "Eeew, Momma that's gross!" She exclaimed.

John burst out laughing, and Teyla grinned.

"Good morning Imaria," Teyla said.

Mia grinned back at her. "Good morning," she said.

John looked at Mia closely, frowning slightly. There was no denying that she looked like Teyla, because she really did, but seeing the two of them next to each other, both smiling, John realised that there were some marked differences between the two. When Mia smiled it was a completely different smile to Teyla's.

John had avoided thinking about Kanan for the past few months, but he was now forced to admit that there had to be a part of him somewhere in Mia.

Determined not to act like a jerk as he had yesterday, John forced himself to keep smiling.

"Did you sleep well?" Teyla asked Mia.

Mia nodded. "Yes, but I had to go looking for Colonel 'cause I didn't like being in that big room by myself," she said. She turned her smile on John, and his became genuine.

After his initial surprise, he really hadn't minded Mia creeping into his room. In fact, he'd been a little disappointed when his future self had come to collect her.

John's future self stepped up behind Mia and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I have to go and meet with O'Neill and Woolsey again," he said.

John's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "They're still here?"

His future self nodded. "Yep," he said. "They've _requested _another meeting, this time sans Mia."

"Oh," said Teyla. "I will look after her."

"Yeah, I'll help," said John at once. Teyla looked over at him, looking faintly surprised. Then her expression cleared and she smiled warmly at him. John smiled back, basking in the feeling of having that smile turned on him again.

His future self was silent, and John looked back at him. He was standing stock-still behind Mia, staring at the table and obviously thinking hard. His hands tightened on Mia's shoulders. Mia tilted her head back and looked up at him, frowning.

After a moment he seemed to come to a decision and nodded, but he didn't look particularly enthusiastic about the situation. He leant down and hugged Mia tightly from behind, and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, thanks, see you later," he said, straightening up again. He squeezed Mia's shoulder again before turning and practically running out of the mess hall.

John watched him go, confused by both the way he'd said goodbye to Mia, and how reluctant he'd seemed to be to leave her with them. Mia slid into the seat next to Teyla, completely unperturbed by his behaviour.

"Why are you eating that?" She asked Teyla, wrinkling her nose as she looked at the oranges and mustard.

"Well, when women are pregnant they sometimes have cravings for strange foods," explained Teyla.

Mia looked thoughtful. "Daddy told me you used to eat chocolate and turtle root, but that's _worse_," she said.

John's throat suddenly went dry and his eyes widened. _Daddy_?

It took every bit of willpower John possessed to not jump up from the table and run away – away from the pain he was suddenly feeling. He knew he should feel glad that they would find Kanan, because finding him meant they probably found the rest of the Athosians, and if only for Teyla's sake it was something that John wanted too. But it wasn't until that moment that John realised how important it was to him, seeing his future self with Mia – seeing how close they were to each other.

If Kanan was around, where did that leave John?

He was kidding himself. Completely kidding himself. He and Mia were close in the future, but he was like her uncle, just like Rodney and Ronon. That was it. What else did he expect? He was too late. Teyla had chosen someone else, and that was that.

It hurt, but John would take it if it was all he got.

John steeled himself and raised his eyes to look at Teyla. She was looking back at him fearfully, trying to gauge his reaction. He managed a very, very small smile, and she visibly relaxed.

"That does sound really gross," agreed John, smiling wider. Turtle root had a very bitter taste, kind of like lemon, but with a slightly salty edge to it.

"Do not worry, it does not sound at all appetising to me, either," said Teyla.

"Yet," retorted John. They smiled at each other.

"Can we go see Uncle Rodney?"

John blinked and looked at Mia, who was looking up at him wide-eyed and innocent. He'd almost forgotten she was there, he'd been so caught up in smiling at Teyla.

_Jeez John, get a grip!_

"Uh… why?" Asked John.

"I want chocolate," said Mia.

John glanced at Teyla, and was relieved to see she looked as confused as he felt.

"And you think Mc – er, _Uncle Rodney_ has chocolate?" Asked John, turning back to Mia.

Mia rolled her eyes. "Uncle Rodney _always _has chocolate," she said.

"Really?" John said, sitting back. Now _that _was interesting. Not a lot of decent chocolate found its way to Atlantis, and it sounded like McKay had some sort of secret stash. John knew for a fact that Rodney was planning on overseeing an experiment Zelenka and his team were conducting that morning, so he'd be out of the way…

"I think it is a little early for chocolate," said Teyla.

Mia pouted at her. "I can save it," she said.

"Yeah, she can save it," said John.

Teyla looked at him, and he pouted at her, just like Mia was doing. Teyla struggled to contain a smile as she answered him. "It is not Imaria I am worried about," she said.

John could only keep the pout up for a few more seconds before he started to grin.

"Please Momma?" Asked Mia.

"Yeah, _please_…?" Added John, mimicking Mia's tone. Mia started to laugh, but John just continued to grin at Teyla, who was looking between himself and Mia with an exasperated expression.

"Alright," she said. "But later."

John grinned triumphantly and winked at Mia, who was still laughing.

In fact it was two hours later before the three of them made their way to Rodney's lab, but John hadn't minded in the slightest. He had just had one of the best mornings of his life. In the weeks that he had been acting like a jerk he had forgotten how much he had enjoyed spending time with Teyla, but it had all come back to him very quickly now that they were hanging out again. Talking to her, watching her smile, making her laugh – all the small things that made her _her _and that he lov – er, _liked_ – about her.

He had missed her.

And, of course, there was Mia. Mia who never stopped talking, or laughing, or bouncing from place to place. She was full of boundless energy, and John found her hard to keep up with as the three of them took a long walk around the city, appreciating the peace of the morning and each other's company. They steered clear of stargate central, knowing that that was where General O'Neill and Woolsey were still interrogating his future self, and instead walked from pier to pier. It was a beautiful day, but John took little notice, being too wrapped up in the two people with him.

Eventually they turned their steps towards the labs, John and Teyla each holding one of Mia's hands in theirs. They got odd looks from the people they passed, which John ignored. He knew what they looked like; he also knew that it was just an illusion. However, illusion or not he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

Mia stopped suddenly in the hallway near Rodney's lab. "Swing me!" She demanded.

Teyla looked at John, confused, and he grinned. "She wants us to lift her up so she can swing forward," he explained. His eyes flickered down to Teyla's swollen stomach and then back at Mia.

"Sorry, kid, but swinging ain't happening today," he said.

Mia frowned. "Why not?" She asked.

Teyla smiled at her. "I'm not allowed to lift things while I am pregnant," she told her.

Mia frowned deeper but started to walk again. "You're not allowed to do anything while you're –" Her sentence ended with a squeal as John suddenly bent down and flung Mia over one shoulder. He spun round a couple of times and then put her down, laughing at the huge grin on her face.

She shook her head and ran ahead of them to the lab. John straightened up and looked at Teyla, who was smiling warmly at him. He returned the smile and the two of them hurried after Mia.

They gained entry to the lab easily enough – both John and Teyla knew the access code – and John turned on the lights. Machines were humming gently in the background, but the place was deserted.

He rubbed his hands together. "Okay Mia, show me the chocolate," he said.

Mia grinned at him and hurried over to a table at one end of the lab. It had drawers built underneath it, and she opened the top drawer. It was full of stationery, which she completely ignored. She reached an arm into the drawer and tugged, and a moment later her hand reappeared holding a small cloth bag. She tipped it upside down and candy bars spilled onto the table-top.

John's eyes lit up as he selected a Snickers bar from among the pile. "Mia, you're a genius," he said with a huge grin.

Mia laughed delightedly. "There's another one over here," she said, running over to another table near the other end of the lab. John tore open the Snickers wrapper and bit into the bar, savouring the taste as he chewed. He hadn't had a Snickers bar in _ages_.

John noticed Teyla watching him with a smile, shaking her head, and he offered her the bar. "Want some?" He asked thickly through a mouthful of chocolate.

Teyla opened her mouth to answer but stopped and looked round at Mia, who had opened another drawer and reached inside. It seemed the sack of candy in that drawer had got stuck on something, as she was tugging and nothing was happening.

John hurriedly swallowed the chocolate and was just about to go over and help when Mia's hand slipped back out of the drawer and hid the underside of the table. Hard.

For the second time in as many days, John heard the terrible sound of a bone breaking, followed by a shriek of pain.

Mia held her hand to her chest and screamed.

John and Teyla ran across the room towards her without a word to each other, skidding to a halt just in front of her. Teyla held out a shaky hand, reaching for her shoulder.

"Imaria –"

Mia's screaming subsided as she started to cry, great racking sobs making her body heave. She jerked her shoulder back out Teyla's reach.

"My – I want my Daddy –"

John and Teyla glanced at each other hopelessly, and Teyla reached out for her again. "Imaria, he's not –"

Mia jumped back again, shaking her head. "No! I want Daddy!"

John crouched down so his face was level with Mia's, though he was pretty sure she couldn't see him through her tears. "Mia, you need to go to the infirmary," he said. He reached out and touched the top of her head, and she leapt back like he had hit her.

"NO! I want my Daddy!"

"Mia –" John reached out for her again, and she rounded on him furiously.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME YOU'RE NOT MY DADDY!" She yelled.

John felt like he'd just been slapped across the face. He had no idea that words could ever hurt so much as those did.

He shook his head and stood up. It didn't matter right now – the point was that Mia was hurt and she needed to go to the infirmary.

"I'll go and get Keller," said John to Teyla. She nodded, her eyes wide and bright with tears.

John took one last look at Mia, her hand still clutched to her chest, hunched over it protectively, and then ran out of the lab.

Teyla watched John go, and then turned back to Imaria, biting her lip. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she was sobbing. Teyla tried once again to put her arm around her, but Imaria jumped away again, this time backing right into the wall. Teyla stared around hopelessly, not knowing what to do. She didn't want to force Imaria to let her get close to her, but she knew that she would have to if she did not calm down very quickly.

"Imaria –"

"No! I want Daddy!" She screamed.

Teyla's eyes started to water as she started to inch closer again. Imaria was shaking her head from side to side, her hand still clutched to her chest.

"NO!" She yelled.

Teyla heard the door to the lab slide open and turned around, expecting to see that John was back.

It was future John. He held Teyla's gaze for a split second before hurrying into the room towards Imaria.

"Mia?"

Imaria heard John's voice and shrank back again. "NO! I want Daddy!" She yelled.

John looked at Teyla again, before crouching down a few feet away from Imaria.

"It is Daddy, sweetie," he said quietly.

Teyla frowned in confusion. Imaria's sobs stilled for a second and she raised her good hand to swipe at her tears. Teyla saw her face crumple with relief as she threw herself at John.

"Daddy!" She yelled as she barrelled into his chest. John wrapped his arms around her tightly and stood up. Imaria buried her face in his neck, sobbing.

John rubbed her back, rocking her gently. "I know, sweetie, I know," he said.

"I banged my hand on… on the table," she sobbed into his neck.

John nodded, continuing to rock her. "I know," he repeated. "I think we should take you to the infirmary, alright?"

Imaria nodded in response, her sobs losing some of their volume. "It really hurts," she said.

"I bet it does," said John, turning slowly round so he was facing Teyla once more.

Teyla was leaning back against the table behind her, gripping the edge so hard her knuckles had turned white. She was gaping at John, unable to speak even if she'd known what to say.

_Daddy?_

Imaria called John _daddy_. Teyla knew that there was no way she would allow Imaria to call John that if Kanan were still around – so she must wear the necklace because Kanan was… Teyla bit her lip and focused on the other part of the revelation.

Imaria called John daddy. It was no idle nickname – _Colonel_ was an idle nickname. Imaria truly saw John as her father, it was why they were so close, and why John loved her so much. Or, perhaps, it was _because _John loved her so much that Imaria thought of him that way.

Or it was because, in the future, she and John were more than just friends.

John was looking straight back at Teyla, a grim expression on his face. "Are you coming?" He asked her.

Teyla swallowed, staring hard at him for any hint of an answer to one of her questions. But there was nothing. John just continued to hold Imaria to him as tightly as possible as she continued to cry on his shoulder.

Teyla nodded mutely.

John spun on his heel and headed quickly to the exit, taking care not jostle Imaria as he walked. Teyla stood looking at the door to the lab for a moment, and then hurried after them.

Their progress through the city was swift. John was obviously intent on getting Imaria to the infirmary as quickly as possible, and did not stop to say anything to Teyla. She was very glad he didn't – she was sure that she still didn't have the ability to speak yet. Instead she walked slightly behind John, watching the way Imaria clung to him with her good hand, her face still buried against his neck as she cried. They got some odd looks from the people they passed, but no one tried to stop them.

It was only when they reached the infirmary that Teyla realised John didn't have his security detail with him. In the light of what had just happened, though, Teyla did not give it much thought.

They swept into the infirmary to find Jennifer just putting the finishing touches on the dressing of a burn one of the technicians had sustained. She looked surprised to see them.

"I just sent –" She began, but John cut her off.

"Yeah, I know," he said. "But we're here now."

Jennifer raised her eyebrows and quickly finished what she was doing. She nodded to one of the private rooms. "Bring her in here," she said.

John did as he was told, and Teyla followed mutely. Her initial feeling of shock was starting to fade slightly, leaving her completely and utterly bemused. And very nervous. What would John – the present John – say when he found out?

John carefully placed Imaria onto the bed in the room but as soon as he tried to straighten up she clamped her arm around his neck again. "No Daddy, don't!" She cried.

Jennifer looked over at Teyla, her eyes wide, but Teyla could do no more than look back at her with a blank expression.

"Sweetie, let go, you have to let –"

"No!"

John sighed. "Okay," he said. He picked Imaria up in one swift motion, and then sat down on the bed himself, with her on his lap. She shuffled as close to his chest as possible, eyeing Jennifer slightly fearfully.

Jennifer snapped on a pair of gloves and stood next to the bed. "Can I take a look at your hand, Imaria?" She asked her gently.

Imaria glanced at John, and then nodded. She held out her hand, which Teyla was shocked to see was badly swollen and turning blue.

"It's broken," said John.

"Now there's no way of – oh," said Jennifer. She sighed. "Alright, let's do an x-ray and then we can work on making you better, okay?"

Teyla was intent on watching what was happening, and so was very startled when her radio crackled into life and John's voice sounded in her ear.

"_Sheppard to Teyla."_

Future John was looking at Teyla, and she quickly turned away as she activated her radio. She cleared her throat.

"Teyla here."

"_Where are you?"_

"The infirmary."

"_Oh, okay, that's what I figured. I'm on my way. Sheppard out." _

Teyla stood stock-still, wondering what to do. There was no way of stopping John from coming to the infirmary – he was just as worried about Imaria as she was. He was about to find out about his future relationship with Imaria. How would he react?

"Teyla?"

Teyla jumped again as future John spoke up from the bed. She turned around to face him, and saw he was looking at her intently.

"Don't let me come in here," he said seriously.

Teyla frowned. Imaria squirmed as Jennifer examined her wrist. "Daddy it hurts, it really hurts," she said.

John stroked her hair back and whispered something to her that Teyla couldn't hear. Then he looked back up at her.

"You want him to hear this?" He asked.

Teyla swallowed and shook her head. He was right – she didn't want John to know this. Not yet.

She hurried out of the room and into the main infirmary, closing the door behind her.

She was only just in time. A moment later John swept into the infirmary, with Dr Poplar right behind him. Teyla realised that Jennifer must have sent him down to the lab with John.

"Is she alright? What's going on?" John asked as he approached.

"She is alright," said Teyla. "But her hand is broken."

"Well I could have told you that," said John impatiently. "Why are you out here? How did you get her to the infirmary?"

Teyla thought fast. "Jennifer only wants one person in there with her," she said.

"Who's in there?"

"You are."

John's eyebrows shot up. "Oh."

Teyla felt she should try and explain a bit. "You – he arrived just after you left," she said, choosing her words carefully. "He picked Imaria up and brought her here."

John looked surprised. "And she let him?"

Teyla paused, and then nodded. "He just ignored her, and picked her up," she said.

John grimaced. "I should have done that," he said fretfully. "She would have got her quicker."

Teyla gave an odd half-shrug in response and stayed silent. The way he cared for Imaria was a reminder of what she had just witnessed, and at that moment she was feeling too confused to ponder on it.

"Oh – I found this in the lab," said John. She looked up and saw that he was holding Bubba. He shrugged. "I thought she might want it."

Teyla reached out and took the toy. "I am sure she will," she said quietly. He really did care about her, and he would make a wonderful father.

But he wasn't her father. Imaria was _not _John Sheppard's daughter, and yet…

"Are you okay?"

Teyla blinked and looked at John, to see that he was watching her with concern. She nodded and hugged Bubba to her chest – it was oddly comforting.

"Yes," she said. "I am sorry…"

"It's okay," said John. "It can't be easy for you to see your daughter get hurt."

Before Teyla could reply, the door to the private room opened and John's future self appeared in the doorway. Teyla tried to see into the room beyond him but he kept the door mostly closed, blocking the view. His eyes swept over himself and Teyla, and then he silently held out his hand for Bubba.

Teyla handed the toy over without a word, and with one last look at himself, future John stepped back into the room and closed the door again.

"The rat bastard," said John suddenly. "He knew this was going to happen."

Teyla's eyes widened as she realised the truth of John's words. His future self had known Imaria would break her hand, and he had still left her with them that morning. Why had he not warned them?

John folded his arms, looking murderous. "He could have said something," he said. "I would have kept her away from the stupid lab if I'd known that was going to happen."

Teyla knew that she should feel as angry as John evidently did, but she was still too shocked to be any more than slightly surprised. She remembered how reluctant future John had been to leave Imaria with them that morning and couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him.

"If he had tried to change things, it could have been worse," said Teyla quietly.

John grunted but didn't say anything. He didn't look wholly convinced.

Teyla sank down onto a chair against the wall and waited, staring at the door to where Imaria was being seen to. With her _daddy_.

Teyla couldn't get the sound of Imaria's voice calling John daddy out of her head. What did it mean? As far as Teyla could see, there were only two options. One, that John and Imaria were so close in the future that he was the closest thing he had to a father, and he allowed her to call him that. Or two, that Teyla and John were romantically involved in the future, and so he really was like a father to her.

Teyla found herself hoping against hope that the second would come true, though she knew that either scenario would be wonderful.

Her hope was quickly followed by shame – both options left no room for Kanan, and shouldn't her real hope be that Kanan would be there to be a father for his own child?

How had things got so complicated?

The minutes dragged out, passed in silence as they waited for someone to come out of the room. After almost half an hour, John received a radio message from Sam which called him away. He was obviously very reluctant to leave, and Teyla assured him that she would let him know as soon as Dr Keller was finished. She watched him walk away, considering that the first of her scenarios was the most likely – he already cared for Imaria so deeply that it would be easy for them to develop a strong relationship over five years.

Eventually, after almost an hour, the door to the private room opened and Jennifer stepped into the main infirmary. She smiled at Teyla when she saw her and waved a hand to prevent her from standing. She walked over to her and leant against the edge of the bed next to her.

"She's fine," she said, before Teyla could ask. "It was a pretty clean break. I've set it, and it should be alright in six weeks or so."

Teyla nodded. "Is she in much pain?" She asked.

"I gave her some morphine for the pain before I set the bone, and it's made her pretty sleepy," Jennifer replied. "It will wear off soon, and we'll get her started on some painkillers. She'll be alright."

"Thank you, Jennifer," said Teyla.

The doctor gave her a small smile. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Teyla knew exactly what Jennifer was talking about. She sighed. "Yes," she said. "I am just very… confused."

Jennifer nodded understandingly and Teyla stood up. "May I see her?" She asked.

Jennifer straightened as well. "Of course," she said.

Teyla nodded to her and started towards the private room.

"Teyla?"

She stopped and turned around. Jennifer gave her another smile. "If you ever want to talk about… you know…"

Teyla smiled. "Thank you, Jennifer," she said.

Imaria was fast asleep on the bed, her arm plastered up to her elbow and attached to her chest with a sling. Her cheeks and nose were still red and blotchy from crying. John sat in the chair next to the bed. He rested his elbows on his knees, and fingers laced together and his chin propped up on them, watching Imaria. He turned his head when Teyla walked in.

There was a moment's silence as the two of them stared at each other silently.

"She's alright," said John after a while. "She's just sleeping off the morphine."

Teyla nodded. "Yes, Jennifer said," she answered. She took a few uncertain steps towards the other side of Imaria's bed.

There was more silence as Teyla sat down opposite John.

Eventually, John sighed. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Teyla looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Yes," she said quietly. "I just… it is very…"

"I can't…" John stopped talking and winced, seemingly forcing out his next words. "I can't tell you anything. I'm just sorry you had to… find out."

All of Teyla's frustration and anger, and all of her sadness for her people came rushing upon her as she looked from John's pained expression to Imaria's sleeping form. She swallowed hard and gripped the edge of the bed.

"He's dead, isn't he?" She said, looking straight at John. "Kanan is dead."

For the first time since he had arrived, John looked angry. His eyes flashed dangerously as he spoke. "Kanan is –" He stopped himself and clamped his mouth shut. He shoved a hand through his hair as he let out a frustrated growl, and then reached out and grabbed hold of Imaria's good hand in his.

He took a deep breath, and when he looked back up at Teyla again he was back to his calm self. "I can't tell you," he said firmly.

Teyla said nothing in reply, but as she turned back to Imaria she felt as though her worst

suspicions had been confirmed.

_TBC_


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks once again for all the amazing reviews!! And I hope y'all don't mind that we've gone from a stupidly long chapter to an incredibly short one…

Oooh yes, and just in answer to a question in a review… **Sam Carter McKay** asked about 'entropic cascade failure', which I think is a good question. Basically, I'm not ignoring it, I just didn't think it applied to time travel. My understanding was that it applied to when the same person from different realities are in the same reality, like the two Sams in SG-1 or the two McKays in Atlantis. In this story the Johns are from the same reality, just different times. At least I think that's how it works. If not… oh well! We'll just say he's not there long enough… ;-)

Onto the chapter! (Dedicated to Camy, who is feeling peaky at the moment.)

**Glimpse – Chapter Seven**

It had taken Rodney and Zelenka over a day to detect a solar flare, and when they had it had only been a few hours away. Mia had still been asleep in the infirmary for a lot of that time, John's future self refusing to leave her side even when Woolsey had personally gone to the infirmary with the two marines he had managed to ditch in order to escape the meeting and go and get Mia from Rodney's lab.

Now his future self was standing in the gate room, Mia in his arms, waiting for the exact right moment to dial the stargate and hopefully return to the future. John watched them from the control room balcony.

He knew he would have to go down there sooner or later, but he was highly reluctant to do so. He had spent a lot of the afternoon sitting in his quarters, thinking over that morning. Seeing Mia hurt herself had had a profound effect on him, as though he had been hurt himself. When she had started to cry he'd felt like his world was crashing down around him and there was nothing he could do – the feeling of hopelessness had been overwhelming.

And her words had hurt him deepest of all. _You're not my daddy_. John's jaw clenched as he watched his future self, who was talking to Ronon about something, Mia's head resting on his shoulder. How did he stand it? The knowledge that Mia _wasn't _his, that she was someone else's, and that when push came to shove it wouldn't be him that Mia would want?

She had wanted her daddy. And that wasn't him.

Teyla entered the gate room at that moment, and the fresh wave of regret that broke over John made him wince. Teyla wasn't his either. Kanan – Mia's _daddy_ – was around five years from now, he was _there_, and that meant that he and Teyla would be together. John knew Teyla – he knew that she cared for Kanan, and that the fact she was pregnant with his child bound them together in a way that could never be broken.

And that was that.

John sighed and looked over at the clock Rodney had set up on the wall. He only had a couple of minutes left. John let go of the balcony handrail and made his way down the stairs into the gate room.

John watched as his future self lowered Mia to the ground when he spotted Teyla approaching them, and he hung back a little, letting her reach them first. He saw Ronon step back, giving them some room.

Teyla (very awkwardly) crouched down so that she was level with Mia and smiled at her, though John could see her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"Goodbye Imaria," she said, reaching out a hand and stroking her hair back from her face. Imaria frowned.

"What's wrong Momma?" She asked.

Teyla's smile widened and she shook her head. "Nothing," she said. She pulled her daughter into a tight hug. John swallowed back a lump that had formed in his throat and looked away, feeling that it was too private a moment to intrude upon.

He turned to face his future self instead, and saw that he was looking right back at him. Of course.

John cleared his throat, his hands in his pockets. "So… see you, I guess," he said awkwardly.

His future self grinned. "Only when you look in the mirror," he said. "Good luck."

John nodded. "Yeah, you too," he replied. They stood staring at each other for a few moments before future John rolled his eyes and held out his hand. It wasn't held out as though for a handshake – it was as though he was expecting to be given something.

John pulled his hand out of his pocket and handed his future self a tube of hair gel. They grinned at each other.

Future John put the hair gel into his pocket and then nodded to John. "Don't panic," he said.

John frowned in confusion, but before he could begin to wonder what the hell he meant he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down and saw that Mia was now standing next to him, looking up at him expectantly.

"Are you sad as well, Colonel?" She asked him.

_Yes_.

John smiled at her. "Nope," he said. "I can't wait to get rid of you."

Mia's jaw dropped. "That's not true!" She exclaimed loudly, tugging on his shirt again.

John's smile turned into a grin. "Is."

"Isn't!"

"_Is_."

"Isn't –"

"Dialling the gate!"

John started to laugh and crouched down next to Mia. "Bye Mia," he said.

Mia tilted her head to one side and looked at him thoughtfully. "I'm not going anywhere," she said. "I'm still with you."

John stared at her, knowing that what she meant wasn't nearly as wise as it sounded. He glanced up at his future self, who was waving to Sam and Rodney in the control room. She was right – she was still with him, but he wouldn't _be _him for five years.

"Right," he said, looking back at her. "See you later then."

Mia grinned and stepped forward, placing her tiny arms round his neck and hugging him lightly – she did have a freshly broken hand after all. John appreciated the gesture though and hugged her back, being very careful not to jostle her arm.

The sound of the seventh chevron locking filled the room and they were all suddenly bathed in shimmering blue light. John let go of Mia.

"Ten seconds!" Rodney called out from the control room.

"Come on, Mia, time to go," said future John. He strode over to her and swung her up into his arms so she was resting on his hip.

He gave John and Teyla a slightly nervous grin. "It's been… repetitive," he said. He grinned wider. "Take care."

"You too," said Teyla, her eyes not leaving Mia's face as future John walked backwards towards the stargate.

"Three… two… one…"

The wormhole closed over his retreating form. A moment later the stargate disengaged.

John stood stock-still, staring at the wall through the stargate. They were gone. He didn't think he'd ever get over the abrupt nature of gate travel – one second someone is there, the next they're on a different planet. A different galaxy. A different time.

He heard Teyla gasp next to him and turned to face her quickly, shocked to find that her hand was on her stomach and her eyes wide.

He was at her side in a millisecond. "Teyla? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Teyla looked up at him, and though her eyes were still wide he could now see the laughter in them. "Imaria is kicking," she said. "A lot."

John looked down at her stomach and saw that Teyla's hand was moving slightly were it rested on her bump. Without even realising what he was doing until it was done, John lifted his free hand and laid it on top of Teyla's.

A moment later he felt the baby kick. He looked up at Teyla and saw that she was staring right back at him, obviously slightly surprised by his actions. John was just starting to feel foolish when she smiled at him and placed her other hand on top of his.

John smiled back as with jolt after jolt beneath their hands, Mia reminded them both that she really hadn't gone anywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

A few of you pointed out in your reviews that the end of chapter seven would have been a great place to end the story… which I agree with. Then each of you said that you hoped I _wouldn't _end it there… luckily I agree with you on that point too!

Thank you once again for all the reviews – I really am overwhelmed by the response to this story. I hope you enjoy chapter eight!

**Glimpse – Chapter Eight**

Life returned to normal over the next couple of weeks. Well, as close to normal as it could get with Teyla pregnant and Team Sheppard down to two people. Sam assigned two marines to John's team until Rodney's arm was healed, and though John and Ronon weren't overly keen on the change, there were things to do which they needed a team for, so they weren't about to complain.

Much.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Said John to Teyla as they were having a late dinner one night. He waved an accusing finger at her. "You and McKay got together and thought 'hmm, I wonder what we could do to annoy John. I know, let's cut his team down to two so he gets lumbered with a pair of sycophantic marines'."

Teyla smiled at him, amused. It had been two weeks since Imaria and his future self had left, and their friendship was stronger than ever. John could even tease her about her pregnancy – three weeks ago she would not have dared thought it possible.

"Absolutely," she replied. "And Rodney is actually Imaria's father."

John burst out laughing and picked up a French fry. As he went to eat it, though, his laughter stopped and he looked at Teyla with a slight hint of panic in his eyes.

Teyla sighed exasperatedly and gave him a sardonic look. He grinned and ate the fry, shrugging.

"You never know," he said after he had swallowed.

Teyla grinned back. "It cannot be that bad," she said.

John raised his eyebrows. "Rodney? I wouldn't be so optimistic –"

"John!" Teyla exclaimed, starting to laugh. "I was talking about Forster and Blackstone, as you well know."

John grinned at her. "They're okay sometimes," he said. "They just _always _do what they're told. And I'm not saying that's a _bad _thing… they just…"

He shrugged again. "They're not you," he finished.

Teyla smiled, and John went back to his food, looking faintly embarrassed.

"It is not easy for me either, you know," said Teyla after a few moments. John looked back up at her and she met his gaze boldly. "It is difficult for me to watch you leave without me."

John stared at her in silence for a few seconds before nodding. "Yeah, I guess it must be frustrating," he said.

Frustrating was not the word for it, Teyla mused three days later. John, Ronon, Forster and Blackstone had been off-world for thirteen hours, and were one hour late for a scheduled check-in. Teyla sat in the control room, pretending she had work to do there. She didn't, and she was positive that those around her knew the fact very well – they knew exactly why she was in the control room, and they all understood.

Three hours later Teyla had long given up pretending to be occupied in the control room. Rodney had joined her some time before, and the two of them stood side by side, staring at the gate, willing it to come to life.

When Atlantis could not make contact with John's team, Sam decided to send Major Lorne and his team after them in a cloaked jumper, and after much cajoling and some shouting, she had reluctantly agreed to allow Rodney to accompany them.

Teyla was once again left standing alone in the control room.

Where were they? What had happened? Were they alright? Part of Teyla knew that she shouldn't worry – that she knew they would be alright, as evidenced by the fact that John survives to visit them in five years' time. But the thought didn't help the chill sense of trepidation that increased within her as every long minute ticked by.

What if the timeline had been altered somehow?

Jennifer, knowing better than to try and make her leave the control room, brought Teyla some food which she forced down as Major Lorne's scheduled check-in time came and went.

_Where were they?_

What if the timeline _had _been altered? Teyla had not told John about his future relationship with Imaria, unwilling to force it on him and trusting that it would develop naturally over time. But she had carried the knowledge in her heart as a precious gift; a beacon of hope that she could cling to. What if that were taken away from her?

What if John were taken away from her?

Forty-five minutes before Sam had told Major Lorne she would lock out his IDC, the gate spun to life.

"Incoming wormhole!" Called out Chuck as Sam came running into the control room from her office. Teyla stood up shakily, her heart in her throat. There was silence in the control room as everyone waited for the five words they wished to hear.

"Receiving IDC – it's Major Lorne," said Chuck.

"Lower the shield," Sam ordered, relief evident in her voice.

The shield was lowered, and everyone waited, standing stock-still, staring at the stargate with baited breath. Teyla stood frozen to the spot. Even Imaria was still inside her.

Finally, after several agonisingly long seconds, the event horizon rippled and Major Lorne walked through, closely followed by a member of his team and Lieutenant Forster.

Forster. They had found them.

One more member of Lorne's team stepped through next, along with Lieutenant Blackstone. He had a cut on his forehead, dripping blood down his cheek. In fact, now that Teyla looked at them closely, she saw that all five men were looking the worst for wear.

Teyla could sense the people around her relaxing, but she still held her breath, waiting for her team-mates. _Where were they?_

They were not the next people to come through the stargate. Nor the next. Following Blackstone came five people, then another four, another six, another two… more and more people followed him through the gate, blinking in the harsh light of the Atlantis gate room. They were dirty, wore ragged clothes and their hair was matted.

"Who are these people?" Sam said from next to Teyla.

Teyla barely heard her. She let out the breath she was holding in a rush and was around Sam and halfway down the stairs before she realised she was moving.

They were _her _people.

"Teyla!" Several of them noticed her at once and she was soon surrounded. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she walked through them – touching foreheads, squeezing their hands and assuring herself that they were really there. Question upon question clamoured in her mind but she could not find the words to speak them, and at that moment she did not care how they had got there – only that they had.

Suddenly, a blast from a wraith stunner sped through the active wormhole, striking one of the Athosians in the back. Two more fell to similar blasts.

"Clear the room!" Sam yelled from the control room, and the people in front of the gate quickly parted, dragging their fallen fellows to safety.

"Hold it open, Colonel Sheppard was behind us!" Major Lorne yelled out to Sam.

Teyla's tears of joy stopped as she stared at the gate in fear once again. She looked round the room and saw that neither Rodney nor Ronon were back, either, as well as another member of Lorne's team, Captain Turner.

Teyla turned back to the gate. _Come on_.

More wraith blasts shot through the stargate, followed by Rodney and another two Athosians, who were dragging an unconscious Turner. Rodney had a large, odd-looking package slung over one shoulder.

"They're coming!" He yelled out as soon as he was through. "Keep it open!"

Teyla's breath hitched in her throat once again as she trained her gaze on the stargate once more.

Then, _finally_, they emerged. Ronon was carrying Jinto on his back, and blood from a nasty wound on Jinto's leg was seeping into his clothes. Ronon had one arm round John's back, supporting him – John was holding Perea, one of the youngest of the Athosian children, in his arms, and he collapsed as soon as he got through the gate.

His leg was even more mangled than Jinto's.

"Close it!" John and Ronon yelled simultaneously.

The shield came up immediately. There were four loud impacts on the shield before the wormhole deactivated.

There was a moment of shocked silence before everyone started to talk at once. There were calls for medical teams, frantic requests for explanations, utter relief at finally being back on Atlantis. People swarmed around Teyla again, blocking her view of John, but even over all the din she heard his voice as clearly as if he were right next to her.

"Teyla!"

Teyla pushed her way through the crowds, all but running to John's side. She had heard the desperation in his voice.

"Teyla!"

John was still on the floor in front of the stargate, though Perea and Jinto had been taken away by one of the Athosians. She reached his side and saw he was trying to stand up, though his injured leg was shaking too badly to support his weight.

"John!" She put a hand on his shoulder to try to stop him moving and injuring himself further.

John seized her hand in his and stared up at her, his eyes wide and frantic. She saw that there were scratches all over his neck, and blood was pouring from a deep gash under his ear.

"Infirmary – _now_!" He said, gritting his teeth as he tried to stand.

Teyla nodded. "Yes, but wait – there will be medical teams here soon to –"

John shook his head and tried to stand up again. "No you – you have to go –" He fell down and cried out in pain.

Teyla stared at him. "John –"

"Ronon!"

Ronon stepped up next to John and supported his weight, helping him to his feet just as Rodney appeared at Teyla's elbow. "We need to get to the infirmary," he said, looking straight at Teyla.

The trepidation that Teyla had felt so recently returned full-force. Why were they all looking at her like that?

"What is –"

Rodney reached out and grasped Teyla's wrist, his eyes wide and earnest. "Come on, we have to go _now_," he said.

Teyla pulled her arm free of his grip and turned to face John and Ronon again. "What is going on?" She demanded.

John and Ronon looked at each other for a moment, and then back at Teyla.

"It was Michael," said Ronon.

Teyla swallowed back the bile in her throat, sickened by the thought of what that creature may have done to her people. Even after just a minute in their company she could already see that there were many still missing.

Including Kanan.

"He was trying to create a human-wraith hybrid," said Rodney. "But we're almost positive it didn't work…"

Teyla looked round at her people. Medical teams had begun to arrive in the gate room, dispensing water and blankets. How they must have suffered.

"We stole some wraith equipment from his base so we can examine you and make sure, but –"

Teyla frowned. "But why…?" Her eyes widened as understanding swept over her, and her hand came to rest protectively over her swollen stomach.

"_No_."

She looked to John, desperately searching his face for another explanation, but one look at his expression – at the anger and worry in his eyes – erased all hope.

"We need to go to the infirmary," he said again.

Teyla nodded dumbly, and with one last look at her people followed Rodney out of the gate room, John and Ronon right behind her.

_TBC_


	9. Chapter 9

I hope this chapter isn't too confusing… as always, thanks for the reviews guys!

**Glimpse – Chapter Nine**

Everybody was looking at her. Looks full of sympathy, compassion and even a little fear confronted Teyla on every side. She went to take a sip of water, trying to avoid their gazes. She quickly put the glass back down again – she still felt nauseous, and the fact that her stomach was now empty was the only thing keeping her from vomiting again.

She was sitting in the briefing room with Colonel Carter, Major Lorne, Dr Keller, Lieutenants Forster and Blackstone, Rodney and Ronon. Nobody was speaking. They were just looking.

Teyla hoped they did not expect her to speak first, because she did not have a clue what to say. Only half an hour had passed since Major Lorne's team had returned with John and his team. Half an hour since her people had been found.

She should be rejoicing. She should be praising the Ancestors for answering her prayers.

Instead, she was quite literally sick with dread at what she had just discovered.

John had lasted until they reached the infirmary before collapsing completely. Teyla had been whisked away from him by Ronon while Rodney had produced strange Wraith equipment. Jennifer had tried to find out what was going on, but neither Rodney nor Ronon had been very forthcoming with details.

From what Teyla had managed to learn from their random conversations over her head as they moved around Wraith equipment, Michael had had something to do with her pregnancy. Somehow, he was using her for one of his experiments.

The knowledge had stunned Teyla beyond belief and she had allowed Rodney to examine her with the strange devices. He had seemed incredibly relieved, as had Jennifer after he had spoken with her and she too had looked over the results.

Teyla had taken little comfort in their relief.

Sam cleared her throat quietly and clasped her hands together on the tabletop, glancing at Teyla with one of the sympathetic looks again. "So, I think we had better –"

The door slid open at that moment and John entered in a wheelchair. He had a piece of gauze taped to the side of his face and the cuts on his neck had been cleaned. His injured leg was wrapped in bandages and propped up in front of him. He was being pushed by a nurse.

Jennifer half-rose from her seat upon seeing him. "You shouldn't be here Colonel – you've lost a lot of blood and –"

"I have to be here," said John flatly.

"I'm sorry Dr Keller," said the nurse sheepishly. "But he insisted, and I was worried he'd try to walk here-"

"I would have," added John.

Jennifer sighed. "Alright," she said. "But you have to go straight back to the infirmary after the briefing."

"Fine," said John. He gestured to the nurse and he was wheeled over to where Teyla was sitting. Their eyes met as he got closer to her, and to her surprise he didn't look sympathetic or fearful.

He looked angry. Very angry.

The nurse manoeuvred the chair in next to Teyla, in between her and the empty chair beside her, so John was very close. He looked straight at Sam, his jaw set angrily.

"What'd I miss?" He asked as the nurse was leaving the room.

Sam hesitated for a moment. "Actually, we're just getting started," she said. She sighed and then looked at Rodney.

"Alright, first things first," she said. "What is this about Michael and Teyla's pregnancy?"

Teyla's nausea returned full force. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear any of this.

"Well we won't know for certain until I've had time to go over all the research we managed to get hold of," said Rodney. He looked across the room at Teyla for a second before looking back at Sam. "But… well, from what we could find out he's trying to create a Wraith-human hybrid, and he's using Teyla as… well, to _make_ it."

Teyla's placed her hands on her stomach. She could feel Imaria moving inside her, as she had for so many weeks. Was it possible that she was the result of some kind of experiment? How could she be?

Teyla looked at John, but he was staring intently at the tabletop in front of him, his jaw still set angrily.

"You learnt this from Michael?" Asked Sam.

Rodney shook his head. "No," he answered. "He wasn't there."

Sam frowned. "Then how did…?"

"Kanan told us," said John.

Teyla's breath caught in her throat. She turned her head to look at John, but he still wasn't looking at her.

"We were caught – most of us – and we were put in a cell with the Athosians," John said haltingly. "Kanan was there and he… told us. Michael found out about Teyla's relationship with Kanan and used it as a cover to… to put his plan into action."

John's jaw tightened every time he said Kanan's name.

Teyla's head was reeling. How had Kanan known these things?

There was a moment's silence before Sam spoke up. "So… Kanan is not Imaria's father?"

"No," said Rodney.

Teyla fought the impulse to run away. _No. No no no_…

Sam looked highly reluctant to ask her next question. "Is… Michael?"

"_No_," answered Rodney immediately, vehemently. Teyla felt much of her nausea dissipate in relief.

"Wraith and humans can't interbreed," added Jennifer. "I know Teyla has some Wraith DNA, but not that much."

Sam nodded. "I guess we don't know who is?" She asked.

Rodney glanced at Teyla, looking uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Um… well, technically, _biologically_…"

Teyla frowned at Rodney's fumbling, and felt John stir next to her.

"I am," John said quietly.

There was silence. Teyla felt her jaw drop slightly as she stared at him.

_Daddy_…

"He wanted the ATA gene," said Rodney weakly. "Sheppard's is strongest."

_Daddy_. Imaria called John daddy not because of any of the reasons she had come up with but because he _was _her father. John Sheppard was Imaria's biological father.

John still wasn't looking at her. Teyla felt her head swimming and forced herself to keep listening to the conversation.

"But it hasn't worked?" Sam asked, avoiding looking at Teyla and John.

"The experiment? No, not the way Michael hoped," said Rodney. "From the scans we managed to do, it's obvious the only the human side has manifested itself in the baby – not the Wraith. Imaria probably has some Wraith DNA, but no more than Teyla does."

"She does," said Jennifer. "It showed up in her blood tests. And you're right – it's about the same level as Teyla's."

Sam frowned suddenly. "How did Colonel Sheppard's paternity not show up?" She asked Jennifer.

Jennifer shifted uncomfortably. "Actually… it did," she said.

John's head jerked up to look at her. "_What_?" He demanded.

Jennifer turned slightly pink but looked straight back at him. "He – the future Colonel Sheppard – he asked me not to say anything," she said. "He _begged _me not to say anything."

John let out a disbelieving noise and petulantly slouched back down in his wheelchair.

Jennifer looked over at Sam as she continued. "It wouldn't have shown up at all if I hadn't noticed that Imaria has the ATA gene – which I thought was pretty unusual as none of the Athosians have tested positive for it. So I ran further tests… I'm really sorry, but he was pretty insistent."

She looked back over at John. "And he assured me that it would all be brought out in the open in a few weeks' time," she finished.

There was a moment's silence after Jennifer stopped talking, and Teyla thought back to the moment in the infirmary when she had heard Imaria call the future John daddy. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't looked particularly surprised.

"It's how she got into my quarters," said John suddenly.

"What?" Asked Sam and Rodney simultaneously.

John looked up at Sam. "When she was here, Mia she – she got into my quarters in the middle of the night, even though I'd locked the door," he told her. "If she has the gene and my… my DNA then… right?"

He looked over at Rodney for confirmation, and he nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah… but her gene would have to be pretty powerful," he said. "At least as strong as yours. Even with half your DNA she'd have to override some systems…"

The image of Imaria asleep in John's bed came back to Teyla, along with a flood of other memories of her daughter. Her sweet, innocent, beautiful daughter whom she had just found out was the result of some kind of twisted experiment.

She was tired of all this technical talk.

"But she's – she is alright?" Teyla asked, her hands clenching slightly over her swollen stomach.

Rodney nodded. "Yes," he said.

Jennifer nodded as well. "As far as we can see she's a normal baby, and the wraith equipment confirms that," she added.

Teyla nodded back, still not nearly at ease. "Michael will come after her," she said.

"He won't be alive much longer," growled Ronon.

He was looking straight at Teyla, and had what she thought of as his 'protective big brother' expression on his face. Teyla looked over at Rodney and was surprised to see a similar expression on his face as well.

Teyla looked round at John. He was back to staring at the tabletop angrily, his hands clenched in fists on the armrests of his wheelchair.

Teyla sighed slightly and looked back at Sam.

"Why were the Athosians taken?" She was asking now. "Did you find out?"

"More experiments," said Rodney. "The Athosians are pretty unique in their ability to sense the wraith."

Teyla winced. Something that Michael nor any other Wraith would have ever known if it had not been for actions.

Sam glanced at Teyla before speaking again, somewhat reluctantly. "From what I've been told it… there seems to be a lot of them still missing," she said quietly.

Rodney glanced at Teyla as well and she held his gaze, holding her head high. She needed to know.

"Almost a third," he said after a moment. He sighed and looked at Teyla apologetically. "We think they're dead."

Ronon spoke up again. "Michael's techniques were pretty…"

Teyla nodded and looked away as Ronon's voice trailed off. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the details of how so many of her people had died.

"What happened to Kanan?" She asked. In her heart she was sure that he was dead. He had not returned, even though he had been there on the planet. But, again, she needed to know for sure.

Rodney's apologetic expression deepened as he looked at her. "He… he didn't make it," he said quietly. "I'm sorry…"

Teyla nodded again, and looked down at her hands. It was as she had expected – he friend was dead. He had been a good man, and she only hoped that he had died well.

"What happened?" She asked.

No one said anything, and Teyla looked up again to find that Rodney was exchanging uncomfortable looks with Lorne, Forster and Blackstone, glancing every now and then at John. She turned to look at him instead and saw that he was still staring at the table, looking so tense he seemed ready to snap in half.

Still nobody answered her question. "John?" She said sharply.

John raised his head slowly and then turned to face Teyla, looking at her for the first time since entering the room. His eyes blazed with fury, and Teyla shrank back a little.

John took a breath, and when he spoke he didn't sound angry, even though he still looked it. "He killed himself," he said.

Teyla blinked. "What?" She said, flabbergasted. "How could… _why_?"

John shook his head slightly and looked away, across the room at Lorne and Rodney. Major Lorne shifted in his seat and glanced at Rodney, and then leant forward, leaning his arms on the table in front of him.

"Michael was spying on the Athosians, using that Genii Nabel that Teyla and Dr Keller met on New Athos," he explained softly. "He told him that Teyla and Kanan were close and so Michael captured Kanan when he was on another planet, and… Kanan told him about the two of them, and Michael… like the Colonel said he seized the opportunity.

Teyla glanced at John – he was staring at the wall straight ahead of him. She turned back to Major Lorne.

"He made Kanan… we didn't really have time to go into the details but it was Kanan that actually carried out the procedure, whatever it was," he said.

Teyla reeled as though she had been smacked in the face. _Kanan_? Kanan had… no, it wasn't possible. He would _never_ have done such a thing.

"Kanan told you all this?" Sam asked, sounding doubtful.

"Yeah," said Major Lorne. He looked straight at Teyla. "I'd hasten to add that it was against his will. He didn't know why he'd done it or how – he just had the memory of it."

Teyla swallowed. Something must have happened to him, to have made him do such things.

"He killed himself?" She repeated quietly. It was, strangely, the thing she found hardest to believe.

"Yeah," answered the Major. "I think it was the guilt."

Teyla took a deep, shaky breath and looked down at her hands again. Suicide was an extremely serious action among Athosians – the very last course of action to possibly take. Kanan must have suffered deeply to have even considered such a thing.

Sam moved the briefing away from the issue of Teyla's pregnancy and to a broader overview of the mission itself. Teyla sat silently and listened while the two teams explained what had happened to them on the planet, and how they had discovered the Athosians and rescued them. She learnt that Ronon was the only member of John's team to avoid capture by the few Wraith now loyal to Michael and guarding the compound. He had made contact with Lorne's team after they arrived – and after Major Lorne and Lieutenant O'Bryan were also captured. She learnt that the vast majority of the Athosians were kept in a large, dank dungeon below the ground, while those about to be experimented on were kept separately – Jinto, Perea and two others had been in another cell that John and Ronon raided on their way to the gate. Unfortunately this action had alerted the guards to their escape and they had barely got away – John and Jinto's injuries had been caused by one of Michael's creatures which had attacked them from nowhere.

Teyla listened, but she did not join in with the discussion. She felt numb.

Imaria. Imaria was the product of one of Michael's evil plans. What if it had worked? What would have happened? Would she have felt maternal towards her? Because all Teyla knew for certain at that moment, was that she loved Imaria with every fibre of her being, regardless of how she came to be created.

But would people understand that?

"Alright, let's leave it there for now," said Sam after a while. "We'll meet again tomorrow once Dr McKay and Dr Keller have had time to go over some of that research."

She looked at Teyla and gave her a small smile. "Teyla, I'll need you to report to the infirmary every two days for a check-up," she said.

Teyla nodded. It was the least she had expected. "Yes," she said.

"Okay. Dismissed," said Sam, standing up. The rest of the people in the room followed suit, and quickly headed for the exit. Teyla stayed where she was, still lost in thought. It wasn't until he shifted in his seat that she realised John was still sitting next to her.

She looked up and found – to her surprise – that he was looking straight back at her. Most of the anger in his eyes had gone, but his expression was guarded. And acutely uncomfortable.

Teyla realised that everyone else had left the room, and guessed they had done so on purpose, to give her and John a chance to talk.

As she sat looking at John, unable to think of anything to say, she wasn't sure whether to be grateful or not.

"I'm sorry," said John eventually. "About Kanan."

Teyla blinked and looked away. "I cannot believe… he should have said something," she said. "If he had told me…"

"Yeah."

There was a pause, as Teyla tried to imagine what must be going through John's mind. She could not even begin. She had been slightly – _slightly – _prepared for the revelation that he was Imaria's father. It must be a complete shock to John.

Imaria chose that moment to kick Teyla, and she placed her hand over her daughter's foot.

"Is it wrong that I do not feel angry?" She said quietly. "I know I should but… but Imaria…"

"You're her mother," said John shortly. "It's not wrong."

Teyla looked back at him and nodded, grateful that he understood.

"I am sorry that Kanan felt he had to take his own life," she said.

John winced and looked away. "I think that might have been my fault," he said. Teyla frowned as she watched John's grip tighten on the arms of his chair.

"I think he knew that if he didn't… I would have," he said.

Teyla's eyes widened. She started to shake her head, but John looked back at her and she stopped when she saw the fury blazing in his eyes again.

"It took Lorne, O'Bryan, Forster _and_ Blackstone to hold me back," he said.

Teyla stared at him for a moment and then looked away. She was almost positive that Kanan would not have taken his own life for fear of John Sheppard's anger, but it may have been a factor. She tried to be understanding of his indignation, reminding herself that he did not know Kanan as she did… _had_.

It was difficult, though, not to feel a little angry.

"I can't believe Keller didn't say anything," said John, after Teyla was silent for a while.

Teyla froze. She could not, in all good consciousness, remain silent on the subject.

"I… I knew as well," she said. She hastened to explain when she saw the look of utter disbelief in John's face. "I mean, I didn't _know_… but when Imaria broke her hand and she was calling for her father –"

John's eyes closed and his head fell back. "She called him daddy," he said softly.

"Yes," said Teyla. John didn't say anything, or even move, apart from clenching his fists again.

Teyla sighed. "I did not know how to tell you… or if I should…"

John opened his eyes but stared straight ahead. "Yeah," he said, sounding bitter. "Well, it explains a lot, anyway. About the two of them."

Teyla nodded. "Yes," she said.

John sat up straight again, wincing slightly at the movement. "I've gotta go back to the infirmary," he said. He pushed against the table and began to wheel himself back.

Teyla sighed. "Yes," she repeated. She could feel the sudden tension in the air, as he most certainly could as well.

"I'll see you later," said John. He manoeuvred the chair to face the door and started to roll himself forward.

"Thank you," Teyla said quietly. "For saving my people."

John stopped and inclined his head slightly back towards her. He sat still for a moment before sighing and starting to wheel the chair back. He ended up behind her chair, and Teyla twisted round in her seat so she could see him.

John looked at her for a moment, and then reached down and undid one of the pockets on his pants. He reached into the pocket and withdrew his hand, holding it out to Teyla.

Teyla, unsure of what was going on, held out her hand. As soon as she felt the object drop onto her palm she knew what it was, and her eyes filled with tears.

John looked at her for a moment, his eyes full of sympathy… and guilt… and something else that Teyla couldn't quite identify, and then headed back towards the exit once more.

She watched him go silently, and as her tears began to fall her fist closed tightly around her father's necklace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teyla did not see much of John for several weeks. He went back to Earth for a few days, to recover from his injuries, but Teyla guessed that really he was avoiding her. And their situation.

She could not really blame him, as the news he was leaving Atlantis for a short while had been a great relief to Teyla.

She was finding it very difficult to forgive John for his reaction to Kanan's involvement in her pregnancy, especially after reading some of the mission reports. Each of them were so tactfully written when it came to the confrontation in the dungeon between John and Kanan that Teyla was sure John had not been exaggerating when he had told her it had taken four men to restrain him.

Her anger had increased when Rodney had uncovered in Michael's research some notes on mind control technology that he had been working on, and had used on Kanan.

As well as feeling angry with John, Teyla also couldn't feel a little guilty – she knew that John was annoyed that she hadn't told him about his future self and Imaria, and she did feel a little bad for not telling him of it.

They had, as Jennifer had tactfully put it, 'some issues to work out'. But Teyla was more than willing to wait to do so.

John came back from Earth and returned to light duty – the wounds on his leg had been mostly superficial except for one bad one that was healing nicely. As Teyla was very busy helping her people to get resettled in the city – and as John was hardly going out of his way to see her – they saw very little of one another and hardly spoke at all.

However, as Teyla's due date neared, her anger began to lessen and she started to worry.

No matter what their 'issues', John was Imaria's father and deserved to be a part of their daughter's life. John's future self's relationship with Imaria showed that he was, in a big way, and that the two of them were incredibly close. But how was that going to come about if she was avoiding him, and he her?

"Have you ever asked Colonel Sheppard if he'd like to come to one of these?" Jennifer asked Teyla after one of her many scans.

Teyla hesitated before answering. "No," she said. "I – I haven't seen him much lately…"

Jennifer gave her a sympathetic look. "You're still angry with him?" She asked.

Teyla shrugged. "A little," she said. "Mostly, I just do not know how to move forward."

"What do you mean?"

"I want him and Imaria to be close," she said. "But I… how will it affect us? At the moment things are so strained and awkward. I think one of the main reasons we are avoiding one another is that we just do not know what to say."

Jennifer placed a hand on Teyla's shoulder. "Teyla, you and Colonel Sheppard have been through so much together – you'll get through this as well," she said. "And you're pretty uniquely lucky in that you've got proof from the future that everything will be alright."

Teyla shook her head. "Proof that John will be a wonderful father, yes," she said. "Which is something I would never have needed proof to believe."

She looked at Jennifer, willing her to understand. "But what we saw was just a glimpse of the future – it created more questions than it answered," she said. "And one of them is what will become of the two of us."

Jennifer nodded and squeezed her shoulder, and Teyla knew she had understood. It had felt good to talk about it, but it had helped very little. She still did not know what to say to John, but she mused that anything was better than nothing. There was less than a week to go before she was due to give birth, and Teyla wanted to try and make things better before then.

Teyla was reading one of the many books about pregnancy and labour that Jennifer had given her when the chimes in her quarters sounded. Teyla put down the book and made her way to the door – she was expecting Jennifer, who she was meeting for dinner that evening.

The door slid open to reveal John.

Teyla's eyes widened and she stared at him in shock. John stared right back at her, looking more nervous and awkward than she had ever seen him.

"Er, hi," he said.

"Hello," Teyla replied.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I am fine. I thought you were off-world."

"Yeah, we just got back early," John said. "There wasn't much to see, really…"

Teyla nodded, desperately trying to think of something to say to him, now that he was here. _He was here – he had come to her… why couldn't she think of anything to say_?

"Um, listen, there was a market, on the planet," said John falteringly. "And I… er, I got you something."

Teyla's eyebrows shot up. For the first time she realised that John had his hands behind his back.

"You did?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah – well, no, I guess it's not really for _you_, it's for…" John shook his head and, carefully avoiding Teyla's eyes, removed his hands from behind his back and held something out to Teyla.

It was Bubba.

A small gasp escaped Teyla and she reached for the toy, her face splitting into a grin.

"John… you – thank you," she said, hugging Bubba to her chest.

John looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "I saw him on a stall with a bunch of other toys – I couldn't believe it," he said.

"_Thank you_," Teyla repeated emphatically. Somehow this gesture meant more to Teyla than any words ever could.

John nodded. "No problem," he said. "I'd better go – debriefing."

"Goodbye," said Teyla.

John nodded one more time and then turned to leave. He turned back again straight away.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you –"

"I have been avoiding you too –"

"It's just really weird –"

"Yes, I did not know what to say –"

"Me too, I –"

"Sorry."

"Me too."

The two of them paused for breath and stood smiling at each other. Teyla felt like she was walking on air.

John coughed slightly. "So… breakfast?" He asked.

Teyla grinned. "I would like that," she said.

John nodded. "Okay. I'll make sure there's plenty of oranges and mustard."

Teyla's grin widened. "Actually, I have recently developed a taste for chocolate and turtle root," she told him.

John's face split into a grin. "Of course you have," he said. He took a step back from the doorway, still grinning at her.

"See you later Teyla."

"Goodbye John."

_**The End**_

Only kidding….. though there is only the epilogue left now.


	10. Epilogue

Well, here it is – the end of the road. Kind of. I'll be writing a one-shot companion piece about the mission where John and co rescued the Athosians, which will hopefully answer some of your many questions!

For the last time, I'd like to say thank you so, so much for all your reviews. This epilogue is dedicated to each and every one of you! I hope you enjoy it – it really, ree-hehehe-ally long. And it jumps around a lot, so I hope it's not too confusing…

As always, let me know what you think, and thanks for reading this far!

Ruby x

**Glimpse – Epilogue**

Teyla screamed.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccchhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Responded John.

His knees buckled and he gritted his teeth, hard, until Teyla's grip on his hand lessened.

Dr Keller bustled into the room and walked round to the other side of the bed. "How's the pain?" She asked.

"Really, really bad," said John, trying (and failing) to flex his fingers.

"I believe she was talking to me," said Teyla, her head falling back against the pillows piled up behind her.

"Oh, right," said John weakly. He picked up a damp flannel from the table next to him and placed on Teyla's forehead. He looked up at Dr Keller. "The contractions are about two minutes apart," he told her.

Dr Keller nodded. "Okay good," she said. She placed her hand on Teyla's and smiled at her. "You've still got a ways to go."

Teyla nodded tiredly and John tried to focus on the pain _she _was going through rather than his hand. His poor, injured, suffering hand. He would switch, but he didn't want them _both _out of action.

"So what happens next?" He asked Keller.

Keller smiled again. "Well, normal procedure is that the contractions start coming closer together, the mother starts to push, and the father runs for his life because the mother wants to kill him," she said conversationally.

John's eyes widened and he looked at Teyla, who seemed amused. "That's not going to happen though, right?" He said. "I mean – this so isn't my fault."

Teyla rolled her eyes. John grinned at her. "If you want I could set up a picture of Michael for you to scream abuse at," he said.

There was a frosty silence, and John winced at the sight of two women glaring at him. "Wrong time and place?" He guessed tentatively.

Teyla grabbed his hand again and John gritted his teeth against the pain, waiting for the contraction to finish.

It was over with surprisingly quickly.

"Hey – you weren't having a contraction!" John accused Teyla when she let go of his hand a few seconds later.

Teyla raised an eyebrow. "I thought one was coming," she said, completely deadpan. John narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but at that moment Teyla's face contorted with pain and he knew that there really was a contraction this time. He gave her his hand again and steeled himself to ride out the pain.

It wasn't quite so bad this time – Teyla was gripping his fingers more than his hand, which was much less painful. John was sure she had broken a bone or something.

In the lull between contractions, John looked towards the door of the room. "Are Ronon and Rodney still pacing around outside?" He asked Keller.

She grinned. "They're asleep," she told him.

John didn't blame them – Teyla had been in labour for nearly nine hours now.

"You must be tired as well, John," said Teyla softly.

John raised an eyebrow at her. "Says the lady in labour," he said. "I'll sleep when you sleep."

Teyla smiled and John smiled back. "Anyway, I wouldn't want to fall asleep in the infirmary – someone might think I'm ill and try to stick me with something," he said.

"They're on chairs," said Keller. John noticed her smirking.

"What's funny?" He asked curiously.

The smirk widened. "It's – well, the two of them have fallen asleep with… with their heads on each other's shoulders," she said. "It's very cute."

John stared at her for a second, and then at the door, and then back at Keller, who was still smirking. He swallowed, looked down at Teyla and squeezed her hand with his good one, feet firmly rooted to the spot.

Teyla shook her head. "You want to go and take a photograph of them, don't you?" She said.

John sagged and leant on the bed, grinning. "I really, really do," he said. Teyla laughed.

"Done and done," said Keller airily. John looked up at her in surprise, and she winked at him. "I thought it would be nice for Imaria to see what her Uncle Ronon and Uncle Rodney were up to while she was being born."

John started to laugh. They were gonna be _mad_…

"Alright, well, I'll check in on you again in a little while," said Keller. She patted Teyla's hand again, smiling, and then left the room.

As Dr Keller had said, the contractions continued to come closer and closer together, as did the assaults on John's hand. Soon they were coming every minute or so, though John knew that meant there was still a while left.

After one particularly long contraction, tears started to trickle down Teyla's cheeks. She brushed them away quickly but not before John saw. He sat down on the edge of the bed and put his arm around Teyla's shoulders. She leant into him and he kissed her forehead.

Teyla lifted her face and looked up at him, a small smile on her lips. "It is not like you to be so affectionate," she said.

John smiled back. "It's not like you to be giving birth," he replied.

Teyla laughed and leant back into his chest. "Well, thank you, John," she said. "For staying with me."

"You're more than welcome," he said.

"And I am sorry if I want to kill you in half an hour," said Teyla.

John smirked. "Half an hour? That's optimistic," he told her.

Teyla raised her head again and glared at him. "You know, I think I may want to kill you _now_," she said.

John gave her his most charming smile. "I'm gonna let that go, what with you being in labour and all," he said.

Teyla rolled her eyes. John grinned and reached behind him for the flannel on the bedside table, which he used to mop Teyla's forehead as another contraction started. She grabbed at his hand again and John hissed with pain, balling up his face to prevent himself from screaming along with Teyla.

"Yep," John said, as the contraction finished. "Very optimistic."

XXX _Five Years Later…_ XXX

John stepped through the stargate and came face to face with twenty P-90s. He froze.

"Okay…"

"Colonel?" Mia tightened her arm around his neck and shrank back into his chest.

"It's okay, sweetie," John said, tightening his arms around her.

_Damn. _Were they not back? They were in Atlantis, that was for damn sure, and he recognised all of the men pointing guns at him. Well… almost all of them. There were one or two that were definitely new faces.

"John?"

John allowed himself to relax slightly. "Hello Elizabeth," he said, trying to sound calm despite the fact that twenty machine guns were still pointed directly at his daughter.

Elizabeth's face broke into a wide smile and she hurried over to him and pulled him and Mia into a hug. John bent slightly to let her do so, and then allowed her to take Mia out of his arms and embrace her tightly.

"'Lo Auntie Lizbeth," said Mia, her voice slightly muffled by Elizabeth's shoulder.

The guns were lowered – for which John was grateful – but his mind still raced. This wasn't right. Why was Elizabeth so pleased to see them?

Elizabeth lowered Mia to the ground and crouched down in front of her. "How's your hand?" She asked her.

"Auntie Jen gave me drugs," said Mia cheerfully.

Elizabeth laughed and stood back up, her expression turning serious again as she faced John, her hand still on Mia's shoulder. "John, thank god you're back," she said earnestly.

John swallowed. "How long were we gone?" He asked.

Elizabeth hesitated before answering, and her hand tightened on Mia's shoulder. "Seven months," she said.

John winced and looked away. _Seven months_. He and Mia had stepped through the stargate and disappeared for seven months.

"John – John!"

John looked back at Elizabeth, who was still staring at him. He gave her an apologetic look and held out his hand for Mia. "Okay. So, where is –?"

"The infirmary."

John's heartbeat quickened. "What happened?" He asked as Mia sidled up next to him.

Elizabeth opened her mouth but shut it again quickly and shook her head. "Just get there," she said. "Now."

John didn't need telling twice. He grabbed Mia's hand and hurried towards the infirmary.

Jennifer stood gaping at him when they walked into the infirmary a couple of minutes later. "John!" She gasped. "Elizabeth radioed me but I didn't think that – thank god you're back!"

John squeezed her hand, noting that her hair was a lot longer than it had been when he'd left. "What's going on, Jen?" He asked.

Jennifer bit her lip. "Um… it's Teyla," she said hesitatingly.

John's breath hitched in his throat and fear rose like a fire in his throat. "What's wrong with her?" He asked fearfully.

Jennifer shook her head. "No – she's not… there's nothing… um… she's in labour."

John blinked. "_What_?"

"When you disappeared she… she was two months pregnant – we realised a few days after you left…"

John let go of Mia's hand and sprinted through the infirmary to the delivery room. The door was ajar and he could hear the sound of heavy breathing, and voices arguing over the top of it.

"We should get her more pillows."

"She has seven already. Maybe you should hold her hand or something."

"She _broke_ John's hand the last time – _you_ do it!"

"I think she's alright – it looks like the contraction is finishing anyway…"

"Yeah but what do we do next time?"

John pushed the door open and stuck his head round the door. Ronon and Rodney were standing a few feet away with their backs to him. They were warily watching the bed on the other side of the room, on which sat Teyla, breathing heavily, sweat running down her face.

Teyla who was heavily pregnant. And in labour. John stood next to the door unable to move, talk or even think. He just stared.

Teyla's breathing returned to normal and she looked up at Ronon and Rodney, pushing her hair out of her eyes. She rolled her eyes. "If the two of you are just going to stand there and argue, could you please… _John_?"

Their eyes met and it brought John back to himself with a thump. He went into the room and strode past Ronon and Rodney – who were both looking at him in complete shock – and hurried over to Teyla.

"John you – you're back!" She exclaimed as he neared her.

John grabbed her hand and held tight. "I'm back," he affirmed.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Rodney demanded from behind him.

"Nice timing," added Ronon.

John ignored them both and kept staring at Teyla. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears and she was clutching his hand as though scared he would disappear. Again.

John shook his head. "Teyla are you alright? How close are the contractions coming? I'm so sorry that I've – I can't believe I've been gone for seven months it was only two days to mmpph!"

Teyla let go of his hand, seized the collar of his shirt in her fists, and crashed his talking mouth down on to hers. He stopped talking.

Teyla's kiss was desperate, and though John had a thousand questions to ask he surrendered to it, knowing it was what she needed. He ran a hand through her hair and cupped the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. He needed it too.

Suddenly, Teyla broke the kiss and cried out. Her head fell forward until it was resting on his chest and her fists tightened round his shirt as the contraction hit. John lowered his hand to her shoulders and held on until it had passed.

"We're having a baby," whispered Teyla, her head still against his chest.

John grinned. "So I see," he said.

"You must be so shocked…"

_That was one way of putting it_. John shrugged. "I could have used a _little _more notice, but I'll deal," he said. "Anyway, it's one hell of a homecoming gift!"

Teyla looked back up at him, her eyes desperate again. "Where is Imaria?" She asked urgently.

"She's with Jen," John said. He thought, suddenly, of how he would react if Teyla and Mia disappeared without a trace for seven months. The mere thought was unbearable.

_Oh Teyla_.

"I'll go get her," he said, starting to stand up. Teyla kept hold of his shirt, and he fell back onto the bed with a thump. Her head fell forward to his chest again and John stroked her hair soothingly.

He looked over his shoulder at Ronon and Rodney, who were standing by the door gaping at him.

"Would one of you get Mia?"

They nodded and tried to exit at the same time, causing a bit of a scuffle in the doorway. John rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Teyla.

"I've missed you so," said Teyla into his chest.

John kissed her hair. "I'm sorry," he said.

Another contraction started, and again John held her tightly until it passed.

"Momma?"

Teyla's head jerked up at the sound of Mia's voice, and John got off the bed – this time Teyla let him go. She only had eyes for her daughter.

"Imaria…" She whispered.

Mia was standing next to Jennifer in the doorway, staring at Teyla in shock. "What's wrong Momma?" She asked, sounding scared.

John could see that Teyla was on the verge of running over to Mia, so he gestured for her to come to him. She did so, eyeing Teyla with worry and a little fear.

"Colonel what's wrong with Momma?" She asked him as she got near.

"Nothing Mia," he said. He picked her up and put her on the bed next to Teyla. "Momma's fine."

Tears spilled out of Teyla's eyes as she very carefully ran a finger down Mia's cast. Then she gathered her into a tight embrace and began to sob.

Mia tried to pull away, obviously very shocked. "Momma! Momma what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She cried out, tears in her own eyes.

Teyla loosened her hold on Mia and tucked her long black hair behind her ear. "I'm crying because I'm happy, Imaria…"

"Oh," said Mia. She frowned. "Are you giving birth to me?"

Teyla laughed. "No – I am having another baby," she said. "You're going to have a little brother."

John grinned and ran his hands through his hair to avoid punching the air and yelling 'yippee'. They were having a boy. He was going to have a son.

"Can I take him skateboarding?" Asked Mia.

Teyla shot John an exasperated look, and his grin grew wider. "Sure – when he can walk…" He winked at Teyla.

Mia frowned again. "But why can't he – arrgh!"

The scream was caused by Teyla crying out at that moment and jerking forward as another contraction hit. Mia jumped back in fear and would have fallen backwards off the bed, but for John standing right behind her. She threw herself into his arms and burst into tears.

"Shh… it's okay," he said, trying to reassure both her and Teyla.

"But Momma –"

"She's okay, Mia, she's just…" John's voice trailed off uncertainly. How did he explain this to a four year old?

"Can you take her?" He said, turning to Ronon and Rodney. He passed her over to Ronon – she went reluctantly, her good arm clamped tightly around his neck. Eventually, Ronon held her securely and he stroked her hair.

"Sweetie, I have to stay here with Momma – I need you to stay with Uncle Ronon, okay?" Said John.

Mia pouted at him, but nodded, her eyes still bright with tears. John kissed her on the cheek and nodded to Ronon, who carried her out of the room, Rodney on his heels.

John turned back to Teyla. Her contraction had just finished and she was sitting back against her seven pillows, smiling at him. Jennifer was checking the machines monitoring Teyla, and John could hear the sound of Ronon and Rodney's footsteps growing fainter and fainter.

"Well, that gives them something to do," Teyla said.

John grinned and made his way back over to her. "At least they're not asleep this time," he said. He, Teyla and Jennifer all laughed at the memory of the photo of them that had _somehow _found its way into the mailbox of every laptop on Atlantis with the caption 'Uncles-in-Waiting'. Jennifer grinned at them and left them alone.

John sat down on the edge of the bed and took Teyla's hand in his. "I'm sorry you had to go through this alone," he said.

Teyla disentangled her hand and laid it on John's wrist. "I knew you would come back," she said sincerely.

John smiled and took her hand again. Once again she let go and this time moved her hand away from his.

"What are you doing?" John asked her.

Teyla looked away. "I do not want to hurt you," she said.

It took John a moment to realise what she was driving at, and then he rolled his eyes. "Oh for the love of – Teyla, take my hand!" He said.

Teyla looked back at him. "John, I broke your hand in two places when I had Imaria," she said.

John shrugged. "It healed," he said dismissively.

Teyla shook her head and John took the initiative and grabbed her hand before she could hide it.

"John, don't – what if I break it again?"

John flashed her a grin. "Then Mia and I will match," he said.

Teyla rolled her eyes but before she could respond a contraction hit her and regardless of her apparent misgivings she clamped her hand around his and squeezed. John gritted his teeth and listed NFL teams in his head until it was over. Now that he remembered what the pain felt like, he felt really stupid for insisting she hold his hand.

Still though – he wasn't about to let go.

XXX _Three Hours Later…_XXX

"Okay, Mia, say hello to your new baby brother."

John lifted Mia up so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Teyla, who was sitting propped up against the pillows on the bed. Their newborn son lay in her arms, wrapped in white blankets. He was fast asleep, and all that was really visible was his tuft of black hair which was sticking up a bit at the front. John thought about the tube of hairgel in his pocket and mused that they would soon have matching hairstyles. He grinned.

Mia craned her neck to see the baby, and Teyla carefully lowered the blanket a little so she could see more of his chubby little face. Mia grinned.

"He's cute," she said. "What's he called?"

John looked at Teyla – he hadn't even _thought _of names… had she?

Teyla smiled. "We don't know yet," she said. "Do you have an idea for a name?"

Mia bit her lip and frowned, the way she did when she was thinking hard. "Bubba 2?" She suggested after a moment.

John burst out laughing. "You're as bad as Ford," he said, reaching out to ruffle her hair.

Mia looked confused but went back to looking at the baby, a smile back on her face. He could tell that she loved him already. He knew the feeling.

"John?"

Teyla was smiling up at him, and he smiled back. She shifted forward carefully. "Could you take the baby?" She asked him.

_Hell yeah!_ In all the commotion John had only held him once, for a few seconds.

He nodded. "Sure," he said. He grinned and held out his hands. Teyla carefully handed their son over to him, and John settled him in his arms. The baby snuggled into his chest and stayed asleep. John sank down onto the edge of the bed, never taking his eyes off his son's face.

He was so perfect.

Eventually he looked up and found that Mia was snuggled up against Teyla's side, telling her all about their trip to the past. He grinned and listened to her talking about how Teyla had been eating oranges with mustard and how disgusting it was.

Mia stopped talking all of a sudden and John realised it was because Teyla had suddenly leant forward and put her arms round her neck. John thought that she was hugging her again at first, but Mia didn't move. A few seconds later Teyla sat back again, and in her hand she held the necklace Mia had been wearing.

Teyla raised an eyebrow and Mia shrugged. "Colonel gave it to me to wear," she said.

Teyla turned the eyebrow on John, and he shrugged as well, mimicking Mia. "Yeah… I had to send you to get me clothes so I could switch it," he said with a grin.

Teyla smiled. "Yes, I did wonder at the time why you had suddenly wanted me out of the room," she said. "Come here."

John grinned again and scooted closer to her. When he was close enough, Teyla tied the necklace back round John's neck. He glanced at the ring on her left hand as she sat back again. He wore her father's necklace, she wore his mother's ring; it was a pretty fair compromise as intergalactic wedding traditions went.

"That reminds me, actually," said John, smiling. "It's been seven months – I'm assuming the sandbox has already been tidied away?"

Teyla smiled back, a little sadly. "It is how I knew for certain where you had gone," she said quietly. She hugged Mia to her side again and rested her cheek on the top of her head.

John watched her, regret warring with his current elation. He couldn't believe that they had missed seven months – and that all that time Teyla had been pregnant. Pregnant, and he hadn't been here. He couldn't imagine what she must have gone through, waiting for him and Mia to return, never knowing if or when they would.

He had a lot of time to make up for.

John sighed and walked round to the other side of the bed, where a crib had been set up. He gently placed his son inside it and adjusted his blankets. John watched him sleep for a few moments before looking back up at Teyla and Mia. They were still in the same position, though Mia had stopped talking and was snuggled contentedly against her mother.

John could tell from her breathing that said mother was on the verge of falling asleep.

He reached out and stroked her hair away from her face. Her eyes fluttered open.

"You must be shattered," he said, sitting down in a chair next to the crib.

Teyla smiled. "So must you," she returned.

John rolled his eyes. "I'm _fine_," he said. He winked at her. "No broken bones or anything – thanks for that."

Teyla smiled, but John could see just how much energy it was costing her. "Seriously Teyla, you need to sleep," he said.

Teyla nodded. "Yes, but… stay, John." She reached out her hand towards him, and John took it in both of his.

He smiled at her. "I'm not going anywhere," he said. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

Teyla's smile widened one more time before she fell asleep.

XXX _Five Years Earlier… _XXX

John stared down into the crib, watching Mia's tiny chest rise and fall as she slept. He absently played with the bandage on his hand and mused that the pain had been completely and utterly worth it. John watched her sleep for a few more moments before looking back up at Teyla. She still had her eyes closed, and John had a feeling she was on the verge of falling asleep.

He reached out and stroked her hair away from her face. Her eyes fluttered open.

"You must be shattered," he said, sitting down in a chair next to the crib.

Teyla smiled. "So must you," she returned.

John rolled his eyes. "I'm _fine_," he said. "Except for the broken hand…"

Teyla bit her lip. "I am _so sorry_ –"

"Teyla forget it – it's fine… it's probably not even broken anyway," he said flippantly. He was lying through his teeth, and Teyla knew it.

She smiled, and John could see just how much energy it was costing her. "Seriously Teyla, you need to sleep," he said, starting to stand up.

Teyla nodded. "Yes, but… stay, John." She reached out her hand towards him, and John sank back down into the chair. He took her hand in his good one.

He smiled at her. "I'm not going anywhere," he said. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

Teyla's smile widened one more time before she fell asleep.

_**The End. **_


End file.
